Los juegos del hambre
by Nami Engel H
Summary: Ganar significa fama y riqueza, perder significa una muerte segura; en una oscura versión del futuro próximo 12 chicas y 12 chicos se ven obligados a participar en un reality show llamado "Los juegos del hambre", solo hay una regla matar o morir. "Felices juegos del hambre y que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte"
1. La Cosecha

Los personajes ni la historia de los juegos del hambre me pertenecen.

Notas:

- Esta historia es escrita a base de los libros y películas de la saga Los personajes del anime de Fairy tail, anime se modificaran según las personalidades de cada personaje de los juegos del hambre.

- La historia por ahora será escrita en tres fanfics "Los juegos del hambre" "Los juegos del hambre 2: En llamas" y por último "Los Juegos del hambre 3: Sinsajo".

- La única advertencia es la muerte de algunos personajes.

Summary: Ganar significa fama y riqueza, perder significa una muerte segura; en una oscura versión del futuro próximo 12 chicas y 12 chicos se ven obligados a participar en un reality show llamado "Los juegos del hambre", solo hay una regla matar o morir. Cuando Lucy Heartfilia, una joven de 16 años se presenta como voluntaria para ocupar el lugar de su hermana en los juegos, lo entiende como una condena de muerte, sin embargo Lucy ya ha visto la muerte de cerca y la supervivencia forma parte de la naturaleza, ¡Que empiecen los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre!.

"Felices juegos del hambre y que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte"

Personajes de la primera saga:

Katniss Everdeen: Lucy Heartfilia.

Peeta Mellark: Natsu Dragneel

Haymitch Abernathy: Macao Drambolt

Primrose Everdeen: Michelle Heartfilia

Gale Hawthorne: Gray Fullbuster

Coriolanus Snow: Purehito Hades

Marvel: Midnight

Cato: Rogue Cheney

Clove: Angel Aguria

La comadreja: Yukino Aguria

Thresh: Jellal Fernández

Rue: Wendy Marvell

Madge Undersee: Levy Mcgarden

Alcalde Undersee: Alcalde Mcgarden

Sra. Everdeen: Layla Heartfilia

Buttercup: Lily

Delly Cartwright: Lissana Strauss

Sae la grasienta: Polyusca la grasienta.

Cinna: Loke

Effie Trinket: Juvia Loxar

Venia: Aries

Flavius: Elfman Strauss

Octavia: Mirajane Strauss

Portia: Virgo

Caesar Flickerman: Happy

Claudius Templesmitch: Hibiki Lates

Glimmer: Evergreen

Seneca Crane: Gajeel Redfox

* * *

Capitulo 1: La cosecha

Me despierto, y el otro lado de la cama esta frio, busco el calor de Michelle pero no lo encuentro, solo la basta funda de lona del colchón, de nuevo habrá tenido pesadilla y fue a dormir a la cama de nuestra madre, claro que si, por que es el día de la cosecha.

Me apoyo y me levanto un poco, en el dormitorio entra algo de luz, asi que pude verlas, mi hermana pequeña, Michelle, acurrucada a su lado protegiéndose con el cuerpo de mama, parece mas joven cuando duerme, agotada pero no tan machacada. La cara de Michelle es tan fresca como una gota de agua, tan encantadora. Mi madre fue muy guapa hace tiempo, o eso me han contado.

Sentado en las rodillas de Michelle, esta el gato más feo del mundo: hocico aplastado, media oreja arrancada y ojos de color calabacín podrido. Michelle puso a Lily. El gato me odio, o al menos no confía en mí. Aunque ya han pasado varios años desde que intente ahogarlo en un cubo cuando Michelle lo trajo a casa; era un gatito escuálido, con la tripa hinchada por las lombrices y lleno de pulgas. Lo ultimo que quería era otra boca a quien alimentar, pero Michelle se encariño rápido con el y me suplico por dejarlo quedar. Al final salió bien, mi madre le libró de los parásitos, y ahora es un cazador de ratones nato.

Entrañas y nada de bufidos: no habrá más cariño que ése entre nosotros.

Me bajo de la cama y me coloco mis botas para cazar, la piel fina y suave se ha adaptado a mis pies. Me pongo también unos pantalones y una camisa, meto mi larga trenza en una gorro y toma una bolsa que utilizo para guardar todo lo que recojo. En la mesa, bajo un cuenco de madera que sirve para protegerlo, encuentro un perfecto queso de cabra envuelto en hojas de albahaca, es un regalo de Michelle, para el día de la cosecha, lo guardo en mi bolsillo.

En el distrito 12, lo cual es llamada Veta, está siempre lleno de mineros del carbón que trabajan en turnos de mañana. Hombres y mujeres de hombros caídos y nudillos hinchados, muchos de los cuales ya no le importan limpiarse del polvo de carbón de las uñas rotas y las arrugas en sus rostros hundidos, Pero, hoy en las calles manchadas de carbón están vacías y las ventanas grises permanecen cerradas, es el día de la cosecha y empieza a las dos, asi que algunos prefieren dormir…si pueden.

Nuestra casa se encuentra al final de la Veta, solo tengo que caminar un poco más allá para llegar al campo desastrado al que llaman Pradera. Lo que separa la Pradera de los bosques, y rodea todo el Distrito, es una alta alambrada metálica rematada con bucles de alambre de espino. Se supone que esta electrificada las 24 horas del día, para ahuyentar a los depredadores que viven en los bosques y antes recorría nuestras calles (jaurías de perros salvajes, pumas solitarios y osos). Como solo tenemos dos o tres horas de electricidad por la noche, no es peligroso tocarla. Aun asi siempre tomo un instante para escuchar con atención por si oigo un zumbido que indica que la valla esta cargada. Ahora esta muy silenciosa, me escondo detrás de un grupo de arbustos, me tumbo boca abajo y me arrastro por debajo de 60 centímetros que lleva suelta muchos años. La alambrada tiene otros puntos débiles, pero éste está tan cerca de casa que casi siempre entro al bosque por aquí.

En un tronco hueco llevo escondido un arco y un carcaj de flechas. Esté o no cargada la alambrada he conseguido mantener a los devoradores de hombres fuera del distrito. Dentro del bosque los animales deambulan a sus anchas y existen otros peligros, como las serpientes venenosas, los animales rabiosos y la falta de senderos a seguir. Pero también hay comida, si sabes como encontrarla. Mi padre sabía y me había enseñado unas cuentas cosas antes de volar en pedazos en la explosión de una mina. No quedó nada de él que pudiéramos enterrar. Yo tenia 11 años; 5 años después, muchas noches me sigo despertando gritándole que corra.

Aunque entrar al bosque esta prohibido y la caza furtiva tiene el peor de los castigos, habría más gente que se arriesgaría si tuviera armas. El problema es que hay pocos los bastante valientes para aventurarse armados con un cuchillo. Mi arco es una rareza que fabricó mi padre, junto con otros similares que escondió en el bosque envuelto con cuidado en fundas impermeables. Mi padre podría haber ganado mucho dinero vendiéndolos, pero, de haberlos descubierto los funcionarios del gobierno, lo habrían ejecutado en público por incitar a la rebelión. Casi todos los agentes de la paz hacen la vista gorda con los pocos que cazamos, ya que están tan necesitados de carne fresca como los demás. De hecho están entre nuestros mejores clientes. Sin embargo nunca permitirían que alguien armase a la Veta.

En otoño, unas cuantas almas valientes se internan en los bosques para recoger manzanas, aunque sin pierden de vista la pradera, siempre los bastante cerca para volver corriendo a la seguridad del distrito si surgen problemas.

El Distrito 12, un lugar donde puedes morirte de hambre sin poner en peligro tu seguridad, murmuro para mi, luego observo a mi alrededor rápidamente porque, incluso aquí, en medio de cualquier parte, me preocupa que alguien me escuche.

Cuando era más pequeña, asustaba a mi madre con las cosas que decía del Distrito y a la gente que gobierna nuestro país, Panem, desde esa lejana ciudad llamada el Capitolio. Al final comprendí que aquello sólo podía causarnos más problemas, así que aprendí a moderar mi lengua y poner una máscara de indiferencia para que nadie pudiera averiguar lo que pensaba. Trabajo en silencio en clase, hago comentarios educados en el mercado público; y me limito a conversaciones comerciales en el Quemador, que es el mercado negro donde gano todo mi dinero. Incluso en casa donde soy menos simpática, evito entrar en temas espinosos, como la cosecha, la comida o los Juegos del Hambre. Quizás Michelle se le ocurría repetir mis palabras y ¿Qué sería de nosotras entonces?

En los bosques me espera la única persona con la que puedo ser yo misma: Gray. Noto que se me relajan los músculos de la cara, que se me acelera el paso mientras subo por las colinas hasta nuestro lugar de encuentro, un saliente rocoso con vistas al valle. Un matorral de arbustos de bayas lo protege de ojos curiosos. Verlo allí, esperándome, me hace sonreír; nunca sonrío, salvo en los bosques.

-Hola, Lucy -me saluda Gray.

-Mira lo que he cazado.

Gray sostiene en alto una hogaza de pan con una flecha clavada en el centro, yo me río. Es pan de verdad, de panadería, y no las barras planas y densas que hacemos con nuestros cereales. Lo agarro y saco una fleca y aspiro la fragancia que me hace agua a la boca. El pan tan bueno como éste es para ocasiones especiales.

-Ummm, todavía está caliente -digo. Debe de haber ido a la panadería al despuntar el alba para cambiarlo por otra cosa-. ¿Qué te ha costado?

-Sólo una ardilla. Creo que el anciano estaba un poco sentimental esta mañana. Hasta me deseó buena suerte.

-Bueno, todos nos sentimos un poco más unidos hoy, ¿no? -comento, sin molestarme en poner los ojos en blanco-. Michelle nos ha dejado un queso -digo, sacándolo.

-Gracias, Michelle -exclama Gray, alegrándose con el regalo-. Nos daremos un verdadero festín. -De repente, se pone a imitar el acento del Capitolio y los ademanes de Juvia Loxar, la mujer optimista hasta la demencia que viene una vez al año para leer los nombres de la cosecha-. ¡Casi se me olvida! ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre!

-Recoge unas cuantas moras de los arbustos que nos rodean-. Y que la suerte... -empieza, lanzándome una mora. La cojo con la boca y rompo la delicada piel con los dientes; la dulce acidez del fruto me estalla en la lengua.

-¡... esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte! -concluyo, con el mismo brío.

Tenemos que bromear sobre el tema, porque la alternativa es morirse de miedo. Además, el acento del Capitolio es tan afectado que casi todo suena gracioso con él.

Observo a Gray sacar un cuchillo y cortar el pan; podría ser mi hermano: pelo de un color azul oscuro liso, piel blanca. Pero no somos familia, al menos, no cercana. Casi todos los que trabajan en las minas tienen un aspecto similar, como nosotros.

Por eso mi madre y Michelle, con su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules, siempre parecen fuera de lugar; porque lo están. Mis abuelos maternos formaban parte de la pequeña clase de comerciantes que sirve a los funcionarios, los agentes de la paz y algún que otro cliente de la Veta. Tenían una botica en la parte más elegante del Distrito 12; como casi nadie puede permitirse pagar un médico, los boticarios son nuestros sanadores. Mi padre conoció a mi madre gracias a que, cuando iba de caza, a veces recogía hierbas medicinales y se las vendía a la botica para que fabricaran sus remedios. Mi madre tuvo que enamorarse de verdad para abandonar su hogar y meterse en la Veta. Es lo que intento recordar cuando sólo veo en ella a una mujer que se quedó sentada, vacía e inaccesible mientras sus hijas se convertían en piel y huesos. Intento perdonarla por mi padre, pero, para ser sincera, no soy de las que perdonan.

Gray unta el suave queso de cabra en las rebanadas de pan y coloca con cuidado una hoja de albahaca en cada una, mientras yo recojo bayas de los arbustos. Nos acomodamos en un rincón de las rocas en el que nadie puede vernos, aunque tenemos una vista muy clara del valle, que está rebosante de vida estival: verduras por recoger, raíces por escarbar y peces irisados a la luz del sol. El día tiene un aspecto glorioso, de cielo azul y brisa fresca; la comida es estupenda, el pan caliente absorbe el queso y las bayas nos estallan en la boca. Todo sería perfecto si realmente fuese un día de fiesta, si este día libre consistiese en vagar por las montañas con Gray para cazar la cena de esta noche. Sin embargo, tendremos que estar en la plaza a las dos en punto para el sorteo de los nombres.

-¿Sabes qué? Podríamos hacerlo -dijo Gray en voz baja.

-¿El qué?

-Dejar el distrito, huir y vivir en el bosque. Tú y yo podríamos hacerlo. -No sé cómo responder, la idea es demasiado absurda-. Si no tuviésemos tantos niños -añadió él rápidamente.

No son nuestros niños, claro, pero para el caso es lo mismo. Los dos hermanos pequeños de Gray y su hermana, y Michelle. Nuestras madres también podrían entrar en el lote, porque ¿cómo iban a sobrevivir sin nosotros? ¿Quién alimentaría esas bocas que siempre piden más? Aunque los dos cazamos todos los días, alguna vez tenemos que cambiar las presas por manteca de cerdo, cordones de zapatos o lana, así que hay noches en las que nos vamos a la cama con los estómagos vacíos.

-No quiero tener hijos -digo.

-Puede que yo sí, si no viviese aquí.

-Pero vives aquí -le recuerdo, irritada.

-Olvídalo.

La conversación no va bien. ¿Irnos? ¿Cómo iba a dejar a Michelle, que es la única persona en el mundo a la que estoy segura de querer? Y Gray está completamente dedicado a su familia. Si no podemos irnos, ¿por qué molestarnos en hablar de eso? Y, aunque lo hiciéramos... ¿de dónde ha salido lo de tener hijos? Entre Gray y yo nunca ha habido nada romántico. Cuando nos conocimos, yo era una niña flacucha de doce años y, aunque él sólo era dos años mayor, ya parecía un hombre. Nos llevó mucho tiempo hacernos amigos, dejar de regatear en cada intercambio y empezar a ayudarnos mutuamente.

Además, si quiere hijos, Gray no tendrá problemas para encontrar esposa: es guapo, lo bastante fuerte como para trabajar en las minas y capaz de cazar. Por la forma en que las chicas susurran cuando pasa a su lado en el colegio, está claro que lo desean. Me pongo celosa, pero no por lo que la gente pensaría, sino porque no es fácil encontrar buenos compañeros de caza.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? -le pregunto, ya que podemos cazar, pescar o recolectar.

-Vamos a pescar en el lago. Así dejamos las cañas puestas mientras recolectamos en el bosque. Cogeremos algo bueno para la cena.

En la cena, después de la cosecha, se supone que todos tienen que celebrarlo, y mucha gente lo hace aliviada al saber que sus hijos se han salvado un año más, pero… dos familias cerrarán las ventanas y las puertas, intentando sobrevivir a las dolorosas semanas.

Nos va bien; los depredadores no nos hacen caso, porque hoy hay presas más fáciles y sabrosas. A última hora de la mañana tenemos una docena de peces, una bolsa de verduras y, lo mejor de todo, un buen montón de fresas. Descubrí el fresal hace unos años y a Gale se le ocurrió la idea de rodearlo de redes para evitar que se acercasen los animales.

De camino a casa pasamos por el Quemador, que funciona en un almacén abandonado que en el antes se guardaba carbón. Cuando descubrieron un sistemas más fácil para transportar el carbón directamente de las minas a los trenes. Casi todos los negocios están cerrados a estas horas de un día de la cosecha, aunque el mercado negro sigue bastante activo. Cambiamos fácilmente 6 peces por pan bueno los otros dos por sal. Polyusca la grasienta, la anciana huesuda que vende cuencos de sopa caliente preparada en un enorme hervidor, compra nuestras mitad de las verduras a cambia de un par de trozos de parafina. Puede que no hubiese ido mejor en otro sitio, pero nos esforzamos por mantener una buena relación con ella, ya que es la única dispuesta a comprar carne de perro salvaje.

A pesar de que no los cazamos a propósito, si nos atacan y matamos un par, bueno, la carne es la carne. «Una vez dentro de la sopa, puedo decir que es ternera», dice Polyusca la Grasienta, guiñando un ojo. En la Veta, nadie le haría ascos a una buena pata de perro salvaje, pero los agentes de la paz que van al Quemador pueden permitirse ser un poquito más exigentes.

Una vez terminados nuestros negocios en el mercado, vamos a la puerta de atrás de la casa del alcalde para vender la mitad de las fresas, porque sabemos que le gustan especialmente y puede permitirse el precio. La hija del alcalde, Levy, nos abre la puerta; está en mi clase del colegio. Podría pensarse que, por ser la hija del alcalde, es una esnob, pero no, sólo es reservada, igual que yo. Como ninguna de las dos tiene un grupo de amigos, parece que casi siempre acabamos juntas en clase. Durante la comida, en las reuniones, cuando se hacen grupos para las actividades deportivas... Apenas hablamos, lo que nos va bien a las dos.

Hoy ha cambiado su soso uniforme del colegio por un caro vestido blanco, y lleva el pelo azul recogido con un lazo amarillo; la ropa de la cosecha.

-Bonito vestido -dice Gray.

Levy lo mira fijamente, mientras intenta averiguar si se trata de un cumplido de verdad o de una ironía. En realidad, el vestido es bonito, aunque nunca lo habría llevado un día normal. Aprieta los labios y sonríe.

-Bueno, tengo que estar guapa por si acabo en el Capitolio, ¿no?

Ahora es Gray el que está desconcertado: ¿lo dice en serio o está tomándole el pelo? Yo creo que es lo segundo.

-Tú no irás al Capitolio -responde Gray con frialdad. Sus ojos se posan en el pequeño adorno circular que lleva en el vestido; es de oro puro, de bella factura; serviría para dar de comer a una familia entera durante varios meses-. ¿Cuántas inscripciones puedes tener? ¿Cinco? Yo ya tenía seis con sólo doce años.

-No es culpa suya -intervengo.

-No, no es culpa de nadie. Las cosas son como son -apostilla Gray.

-Buena suerte, Lucy -dice Levy, con rostro inexpresivo, poniéndome el dinero de las fresas en la mano.

-Lo mismo digo -respondo, y se cierra la puerta.

Caminamos en silencio. No me gusta que Gray la haya tomado con Levy, pero tiene razón, por supuesto: el sistema de la cosecha es injusto y a los pobres les toca la peor parte. Te conviertes en elegible cuando cumplas los 12 años de edad, ese año tu nombre entrara una vez, a los 13 dos veces; y asi hasta cumplir los 18 años, el último año de elegibilidad y tu nombre entra en la urna 7 veces. El sistema incluye a los ciudadanos de los otros 11 distritos.

Sin embargo, hay gato encerrado. Digamos que eres pobre y te estás muriendo de hambre, como nos pasaba a nosotras. Tienes la posibilidad de añadir tu nombre más veces a cambio de teselas; cada tesela vale por un exiguo suministro anual de cereales y aceite para una persona. También puedes hacer ese intercambio por cada miembro de tu familia, motivo por el que, cuando yo tenía doce años, mi nombre entró cuatro veces en el sorteo. Una porque era lo mínimo, y tres veces más por las teselas para conseguir cereales y aceite para Michelle, mi madre y yo. De hecho, he tenido que hacer lo mismo todos los años, y las inscripciones en el sorteo son acumulativas. Por eso, ahora, a los dieciséis años, mi nombre entrará veinte veces en el sorteo de la cosecha. Gray, que tiene dieciocho y lleva siete años ayudando o alimentando el solo a una familia de cinco, tendrá cuarenta y dos papeletas.

No cuesta entender por qué se enciende con Levy, que nunca ha corrido el peligro de necesitar una tesela. Las probabilidades de que el nombre de la chica salga elegido son muy reducidas si se comparan con las de los que vivimos en la Veta. No es imposible, pero sí poco probable y, aunque las reglas las estableció el Capitolio y no los distritos ni, sin duda, la familia de Levy, es difícil no sentir resentimiento hacia los que no tienen que pedir teselas.

Gray es consciente de que su rabia no debería ir contra Levy.

Algunas veces, cuando estamos en lo más profundo del bosque, lo he oído despotricar contra las teselas, diciendo que no son más que otro instrumento para fomentar la miseria en nuestro distrito, una forma de sembrar el odio entre los trabajadores hambrientos de la Veta y los que no suelen tener problemas de comida, y, así, asegurarse de que nunca confiemos los unos en los otros. «Al Capitolio le viene bien que estemos divididos», me diría, si no hubiese nadie más que yo escuchándolo, si no fuese día de cosecha, si una chica con un alfiler de oro y sin teselas no hubiese hecho lo que seguramente ella consideraba un comentario inofensivo.

Mientras caminamos, lo miro a la cara, todavía ardiendo debajo de su expresión glacial; su ira me parece inútil, aunque no se lo digo. No es que no esté de acuerdo con él, porque lo estoy, pero ¿de qué sirve despotricar contra el Capitolio en medio del bosque? No cambia nada, no hace que la situación sea más justa y no nos llena el estómago. De hecho, asusta a las posibles presas. Sin embargo, lo dejo gritar; mejor hacerlo en el bosque que en el distrito.

Gray y yo nos dividimos el botín, lo que nos deja con dos peces, un par de hogazas de buen pan, verduras, un puñado de fresas, sal, parafina y algo de dinero para cada uno.

-Nos vemos en la plaza -le digo.

-Ponte algo bonito -me responde, sin humor.

En casa, encuentro a mi madre y a mi hermana preparadas para salir. Mi madre lleva un vestido elegante de sus días de boticaria y Michelle viste mi primer traje de cosecha: una falda y una blusa con volantes. A ella le queda un poco grande, pero mi madre se lo ha sujetado con alfileres; aun así, la blusa se le sale de la falda por la parte de atrás.

Me espera una bañera llena de agua caliente. Me restriego para quitarme la tierra y el sudor de los bosques, e incluso me lavo el pelo. Veo, sorprendida, que mi madre me ha sacado uno de sus encantadores vestidos, una suave cosita azul con zapatos a juego.

-¿Estás segura? -le pregunto, porque intento evitar seguir rechazando su ayuda.

Antes estaba tan enfadada con ella que no le dejaba hacer nada por mí. Sin embargo, se trata de algo especial, porque le da mucho valor a la ropa de su pasado.

-Claro que sí, y también me gustaría recogerte el pelo -me responde. Le dejo secármelo, trenzarlo y colocármelo sobre la cabeza. Apenas me reconozco en el espejo agrietado que tenemos apoyado en la pared.

-Estás muy guapa –dice Michelle, en un susurro.

-Y no me parezco en nada a mí -respondo.

La abrazo, porque sé que las horas que nos esperan serán terribles para ella. Es su primera cosecha, aunque está lo más segura posible, ya que su nombre sólo ha entrado una vez en la urna; no le he dejado pedir ninguna tesela. Sin embargo, está preocupada por mí, le preocupa que ocurra lo inimaginable.

Protejo a Michelle de todas las formas que me es posible, pero nada puedo hacer contra la cosecha. La angustia que noto en el pecho siempre que mi hermana sufre amenaza con asomar a la superficie. Me doy cuenta de que se le ha salido de nuevo la blusa por detrás y me obligo a mantener la calma.

-Arréglate la cola, patito -le digo, poniéndole de nuevo la blusa en su sitio.

-Cuac -responde Michelle, soltando una risita.

-Eso lo serás tú -añado, riéndome también; ella es la única que puede hacerme reír así-. Vamos, a comer -digo, dándole un besito rápido en la cabeza.

Decidimos dejar para la cena el pescado y las verduras, que ya se están cocinando en un estofado, y guardamos las fresas y el pan para la noche, diciéndonos que así será algo especial; de modo que bebemos la leche de la cabra de Michelle, y nos comemos el pan basto que hacemos con el cereal de la tesela, aunque, de todos modos, nadie tiene mucho apetito.

A la una en punto nos dirigimos a la plaza. La asistencia es obligatoria, a no ser que estés a las puertas de la muerte. Esta noche los funcionarios recorrerán las casas para comprobarlo. Si alguien ha mentido, lo meterán en la cárcel.

Es una verdadera pena que la ceremonia de la cosecha se celebre en la plaza, uno de los pocos lugares agradables del Distrito 12. La plaza está rodeada de tiendas y, en los días de mercado, sobre todo si hace buen tiempo, parece que es fiesta. Sin embargo, hoy, a pesar de los banderines de colores que cuelgan de los edificios, se respira un ambiente de tristeza. Las cámaras de televisión, encaramadas como águilas ratoneras en los tejados, sólo sirven para acentuar la sensación.

La gente entra en silencio y ficha; la cosecha también es la oportunidad perfecta para que el Capitolio lleve la cuenta de la población. Conducen a los chicos de entre doce y dieciocho años a las áreas delimitadas con cuerdas y divididas por edades, con los mayores delante y los jóvenes, como Michelle, detrás. Los familiares se ponen en fila alrededor del perímetro, todos cogidos con fuerza de la mano. También hay otros, los que no tienen a nadie que perder o ya no les importa, que se cuelan entre la multitud para apostar por quiénes serán los dos chicos elegidos. Se apuesta por la edad que tendrán, por si serán de la Veta o comerciantes, o por si se derrumbarán y se echarán a llorar. La mayoría se niega a hacer tratos con los mañosos, salvo con mucha precaución; esas mismas personas suelen ser informadores, y ¿quién no ha infringido la ley alguna vez? Podrían pegarme un tiro todos los días por dedicarme a la caza furtiva, pero los apetitos de los que están al mando me protegen; no todos pueden decir lo mismo.

En cualquier caso, Gray y yo estamos de acuerdo en que, si pudiéramos escoger entre morir de hambre y morir de un tiro en la cabeza, la bala sería mucho más rápida.

La plaza se va llenando, y se vuelve más claustrofóbica conforme llega la gente. A pesar de su tamaño, no es lo bastante grande para dar cabida a toda la población del Distrito 12, que es de unos ocho mil habitantes. Los que llegan los últimos tienen que quedarse en las calles adyacentes, desde donde podrán ver el acontecimiento en las pantallas, ya que el Estado lo televisa en directo.

Me encuentro de pie, en un grupo de chicos de dieciséis años de la Veta. Intercambiamos tensos saludos con la cabeza y centramos nuestra atención en el escenario provisional que han construido delante del Edificio de Justicia. Allí hay tres sillas, un podio y dos grandes urnas redondas de cristal, una para los chicos y otra para las chicas. Me quedo mirando los trozos de papel de la bola de las chicas: veinte de ellos tienen escrito con sumo cuidado el nombre de Lucy Heartfilia.

Dos de las tres sillas están ocupadas por el alcalde Mcgarden (el padre de Levy, un hombre alto de calva incipiente) y Juvia Loxar, la acompañante del Distrito 12, recién llegada del Capitolio, con su aterradora sonrisa blanca, el pelo Azul y un traje verde primavera. Los dos murmuran entre sí y miran con preocupación el asiento vacío.

Justo cuando el reloj da las dos, el alcalde sube al podio y empieza a leer. Es la misma historia de todos los años, en la que habla de la creación de Panem, el país que se levantó de las cenizas de un lugar antes llamado Norteamérica. Enumera la lista de desastres, las sequías, las tormentas, los incendios, los mares que subieron y se tragaron gran parte de la tierra, y la brutal guerra por hacerse con los pocos recursos que quedaron. El resultado fue Panem, un reluciente Capitolio rodeado por trece distritos, que llevó la paz y la prosperidad a sus ciudadanos. Entonces llegaron los Días Oscuros, la rebelión de los distritos contra el Capitolio. Derrotaron a doce de ellos y aniquilaron al decimotercero. El Tratado de la Traición nos dio unas nuevas leyes para garantizar la paz y, como recordatorio anual de que los Días Oscuros no deben volver a repetirse, nos dio también los Juegos del Hambre.

Las reglas de los Juegos del Hambre son sencillas: en castigo por la rebelión, cada uno de los doce distritos debe entregar a un chico y una chica, llamados tributos, para que participen. Los veinticuatro tributos se encierran en un enorme estadio al aire libre en la que puede haber cualquier cosa, desde un desierto abrasador hasta un páramo helado. Una vez dentro, los competidores tienen que luchar a muerte durante un periodo de varias semanas; el que quede vivo, gana.

Coger a los chicos de nuestros distritos y obligarlos a matarse entre ellos mientras los demás observamos; así nos recuerda el Capitolio que estamos completamente a su merced, y que tendríamos muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir a otra rebelión. Da igual las palabras que utilicen, porque el verdadero mensaje queda claro: «Mirad cómo nos llevamos a vuestros hijos y los sacrificamos sin que podáis hacer nada al respecto. Si levantáis un solo dedo, os destrozaremos a todos, igual que hicimos con el Distrito 13».

Para que resulte humillante además de una tortura, el Capitolio exige que tratemos los Juegos del Hambre como una festividad, un acontecimiento deportivo en el que los distritos compiten entre sí. Al último tributo vivo se le recompensa con una vida fácil, y su distrito recibe premios, sobre todo comida. El Capitolio regala cereales y aceite al distrito ganador durante todo el año, e incluso algunos manjares como azúcar, mientras el resto de nosotros luchamos por no morir de hambre.

-Es el momento de arrepentirse, y también de dar gracias -recita el alcalde.

Después lee la lista de los habitantes del Distrito 12 que han ganado en anteriores ediciones. En 74 años hemos tenido exactamente dos, y sólo uno sigue vivo: Macao Drambolt, un barrigón de mediana edad que, en estos momentos, aparece berreando algo ininteligible, se tambalea en el escenario y se deja caer sobre la tercera silla. Está borracho, y mucho. La multitud responde con su aplauso protocolario, pero el hombre está aturdido e intenta darle un gran abrazo a Juvia Loxar, que apenas consigue zafarse.

El alcalde parece angustiado. Como todo se televisa en directo, ahora mismo el Distrito 12 es el hazmerreír de Panem, y él lo sabe. Intenta devolver rápidamente la atención a la cosecha presentando a Juvia Loxar.

La mujer, tan alegre y vivaracha como siempre, sube a trote ligero al podio y saluda con su habitual:

-¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte!

Seguro que su pelo azul es una peluca, porque tiene los rizos algo torcidos después de su encuentro con Macao. Empieza a hablar sobre el honor que supone estar allí, aunque todos saben lo mucho que desea una promoción a un distrito mejor, con ganadores de verdad, en vez de borrachos que te acosan delante de todo el país.

Localizo a Gray entre la multitud, y él me devuelve la mirada con la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios. Para ser una cosecha, al menos estaba resultando un poquito divertida. Pero, de repente, empiezo a pensar en Gray y en las cuarenta y dos veces que aparece su nombre en esa gran bola de cristal, y en cómo la suerte no está siempre de su parte, sobre todo comparado con muchos de los chicos. Y quizá él esté pensando lo mismo sobre mí, porque se pone serio y aparta la vista.

«No te preocupes, hay mil papeletas», desearía poder decirle.

Ha llegado el momento del sorteo. Juvia Loxar dice lo de siempre, « ¡las damas primero!», y se acerca a la urna de cristal con los nombres de las chicas. Mete la mano hasta el fondo y saca un trozo de papel. La multitud contiene el aliento, se podría oír un alfiler caer, y yo empiezo a sentir náuseas y a desear desesperadamente que no sea yo, que no sea yo, que no sea yo.

Juvia Loxar vuelve al podio, alisa el trozo de papel y lee el nombre con voz clara; y no soy yo.

Es Michelle Heartfilia.


	2. Me ofrezco como tributo voluntario

Los personajes de Fairy tail ni Los juegos del hambre me pertenecen.

Capitulo 2: Me ofrezco como tributo voluntario.

Una vez me escondí en la rama de un árbol, esperando sin moverme a que llegara un presa, me quede dormida y caí al suelo de espalda a una altura de 3 metros. Fue como si el impacto me dejara sin una sola chispa de aire en los pulmones, allí me quedé, luchando por inspirar, por espirar, por lo que sea.

Así me siento justo ahora, intento recordar como respirar, no consigo pronunciar una sola palabra estoy totalmente aturdida, mientras el nombre rebota en las paredes de mi mente. Algo alcanza a agarrarme el brazo, un chico del Veta, creo que quizá estuve apunto de caer al suelo, y el me ha sujetado.

Tiene que haber un grave error, no puede pasar esto. ¡Michelle tenia solo un boleto entre miles!, sus posibilidades de ser elegida eran tan remotas que no me tome la molestia de preocuparme realmente por ella. ¿Acaso no había hecho todo lo posible para evitarlo?, ¿No escogí yo engarme de las teselas y le había impedido hacer lo mismo?, Una sola papeleta, una entre millones. La suerte estaba de su parte, del todo, pero no había servido de nada.

En algún lugar, escuchó la multitud murmurar con tristeza, lo cual es algo común cuando es escogido un chico de 12 años; a nadie le parece justo. La observo, con la cara pálida, dando pequeños pasos hacia el escenario, pasando a un lado de mí, y veo como la blusa se ha vuelto a salir de la falda por detrás. Es ese detalle, que la blusa le da una forma de cola de pato, lo que me hace volver en si a la realidad.

¡Michele!-el grito sale de mi garganta, y los músculos reaccionan de nuevo. ¡Michelle!. No me hace falta apartar a un lado a la multitud, porque me abren paso de inmediato y crean un pasillo directo hacia el escenario. Llego justo donde se encuentra, donde justo está a punto de subir los escalones, la empujo detrás de mi.

¡Me presento como voluntario!- grito con voz ahogada- ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo! Se produce una conmoción en el escenario. El distrito 12 no enviaba voluntarias como tributos, desde hace unas cuantas décadas y el protocolo esta un poco oxidado. La regla es que, cuando se saca el nombre del próximo tributo de la bola, otro chico de edad elegible, puede ser un chico u otra chica, puede ofrecerse a ocupar su lugar. En los otros distritos se consideran honor aquellas personas que ofrecen su lugar, y muchos jóvenes desean arriesgar su vida, presentarse como voluntario es complicado. Sin embargo, en el distrito 12, donde la palabra tributo y cadáver, son prácticamente lo mismo, los voluntarios, desaparecieron casi por completo.

¡Grandioso!- exclama Juvia Loxar- Pero creo que queda el pequeño detalle de presentar a la ganadora de la cosecha y luego pedir voluntarios y, si aparece uno entonces…-deja la frase al aire algo insegura.

¡Que más da!-interviene el alcalde, mirándome con expresión de dolor. Aunque en realidad no me conoce, hay un pequeño punto de contacto; Soy la chica que lleva las fresas; la chica , que se lleva bien con su hija y alguna que otra vez hayan conversado; la chica que, hace 5 años abrazaba a su madre y hermana pequeña. Recibió de sus manos la medalla de valor. Una medalla por su padre, vaporizada por las minas-¿Se acordara?-¿Qué mas da-repite en tono brusco?-deja que suba.

Michelle está gritando como una histérica detrás de mí, me rodea con sus delgados bracitos como si fuese un torno.

-¡No, Lucy! ¡No! ¡No puedes ir!

- ¡Michelle!, suéltame-digo con dureza, ya que, la situación me altera y no quiero comenzar a llorar. Cuando emitan la repetición de la cosecha esta misma noche, todos tomarían en cuenta mis lágrimas y me marcaran como a un objeto sumamente fácil. Una enclenque. No les daré satisfacción- ¡Suéltame!

Noto que alguien tiras de ella por detrás, asi que me volteo y observo a Gray, quien levanta a Michelle del suelo, mientras ella forcejea en el aire.

-Arriba, Lucy- me dice, intentando que no fallara su voz; después lleva a Michelle con mi madre, me armo de valor y subo lentamente cada escalón.

-¡Bueno, bravo!-exclama Juvia Loxar, llena de mucho entusiasmo. ¡Este es el espíritu de los juegos!-Esta encantada de ver por fin un poco de acción en su distrito-¿Cómo te llamas querida?

-Lucy Heartfilia-respondo después de tragar saliva.

-Me apuesto calcetines a que era tu hermana. No querías que te robase toda la gloria ¿Verdad? ¡Vamos a darle un aplauso a nuestro ultimo tributo!-canturrea Juvia Loxar.

La multitud del distrito 12 siempre podrá sentirse orgullosa de su reacción, nadie aplaude, ni siquiera los que llevan las papeletas de las apuestas, a los que ya no les importa nada. Seguramente es porque ya me conocían del Quemador o porque incluso conocían a mi padre antes de morir, o quizá por que han hablado con Michelle y es inevitable no agarrarle cariño. Así que, en vez de un aplauso de reconocimiento, me quedo donde estoy, sin moverme, mientras ellos expresan su desacuerdo de la forma mas valiente que podría conocer; el silencio, que significa que no estamos de acuerdo, que no lo aprueban, que todo esta cayendo, que todo esta mal.

Entonces ocurre algo inesperado, bueno amenos yo no lo esperaba, por que no creo que el distrito 12 sea un lugar donde se preocupen por mí. Sin embargo, algo cambio desde que subí a aquel escenario para ocupar el lugar de Michelle, y ahora parece que me convertido en alguien amado. Primero una persona, luego otra, y al final; casi todos son los que se encuentran en la multitud llevando tres dedos centrales en la mano izquierda a los labios y luego me señalan con ellos. Es un gesto antiguo y raramente usado de nuestro distrito que a veces se ven en los funerales; es un gesto de traspiés por el escenario y felicitarme.

Ahora si corro peligro de llorar, pero para mi buena suerte, Macao escoge ese preciso momento para cercarse dando traspiés por el escenario para felicitarme.

-¡Miradla, Miradla bien!-brama pasándome su brazo por los hombros. Tiene una fuerza sorprendente para estar hecho pedazos- ¡Me gusta!- El aliente le huele a licor y hace bastante tiempo que no se ha bañado- Mucho-

-No le sale la palabra durante un rato- ¡Coraje!-exclama, Triunfal-¡Mas que vosotros!- Me suelta y se dirige a la parte delantera del escenario-¡Mas que vosotros!-grita señalando directamente a la cámara.

¿Se refiere a la audiencia, o en lugar de eso esta tan borracho que es capaz de meterse con el Capitolio? Nunca lo sabré, porque justo ahora cuando abre la boca para seguir, Macao se cae del escenario e inmediatamente pierde la conciencia. Es un asco de hombre, pero al fin de cuentas me siento agradecida, con todas las cámaras fijas en el, tengo tiempo suficiente para dejar escapar el ruidito ahogado que me bloquea la garganta y recuperarme. Coloco mis manos detrás de la espalda, y observo hacia delante. Veo las colinas que escale esta mañana con Gray, y por un momento, añoro algo…, la idea de irnos del distrito…, de vivir en los bosques. Sin embargo se que hice lo correcto al no tratar de huir, porque ¿Quién se hubiera presentado en lugar de Prim?

A Macao se lo llevan en una camilla y Juvia Loxar, intenta volver a poner el espectáculo en marcha.

-¡Que día tan emocionante!- exclama, mientras manoseaba su peluca y acomodarla en su lugar, ya que esta se ha torcido notablemente hacia la derecha- ¡Pero todavía queda más emoción! ¡Ha llegado el momento de elegir a nuestro tributo masculino! -Con la clara intención de contener la precaria situación de su pelo, avanza hacia la bola de los chicos con una mano en la cabeza; después coge la primera papeleta que se encuentra, vuelve rápidamente al podio y yo ni siquiera tengo tiempo para desear que no lea el nombre de Gray-. Natsu Dragneel

¡Natsu Dragneel!

Oh, no -pienso-. Él no. Reconozco su nombre, aunque he hablado directamente con el. Natsu Dragneel.

No, sin duda hoy la suerte no está de mi parte.

Lo observo avanzar hacia el escenario, altura media, baja y fornido, cabello rosa y ojos verdes. En el rostro se nota la conmoción del momento, se ve que lucha por guardar sus emociones, pero en sus ojos verdes constato de alarma que tan a menudo encuentro a mis presas. De todos modos, sube con paso lento y firma al escenario para ocupar su lugar.

Juvia Loxar, pide voluntarios; nadie da un paso adelante. Se que tiene dos hermanos mayores, los he visto un par de veces en la panadería, aunque seguramente uno de ellos se haya pasado de edad para ofrecerse voluntario, y el otro no lo hará. Es lo normal. El amor fraternal tiene sus límites para casi todos en el día de la cosecha. Lo que hizo yo hace algunos minutos fue algo radical.

El alcalde comenzó a leer el largo y aburrido Tratado de la traición, como hace todos los años, ya que es obligatorio, pero no escucho ninguna palabra.

-¿Por qué el?-pienso. Después intento convencerme que ya no importa, de que Natsu Dragneel y yo no somos amigos ni siquiera vecinos, nunca nos hablamos. Nuestra única interacción real sucedió hace muchos años, seguro que ya lo ha olvidado, yo no y se que nunca lo hare.

·

Fue durante la peor época posible. Mi padre había muerto en un accidente minero hacía tres meses, en el enero más frío que se recordaba. Ya había pasado el entumecimiento causado por la pérdida, y el dolor me atacaba de repente, hacía que me doblase y que los sollozos me estremeciesen. - ¿Dónde estás? -gritaba una voz en mi interior-. ¿Adónde has ido?» Por supuesto, nunca recibí respuesta.

El distrito nos había concedido una pequeña suma de dinero como compensación por su muerte, lo bastante para un mes de luto, después del cual mi madre habría tenido que conseguir un trabajo. El problema fue que no lo hizo.

Se limitaba a quedarse sentada en una silla o, lo más habitual, acurrucada debajo de las mantas de la cama, con la mirada perdida. De vez en cuando se movía, se levantaba como si la empujase alguna urgencia, para después quedarse de nuevo inmóvil. No le afectaban las súplicas constantes de Michelle.

Yo estaba aterrada. Aunque ahora supongo que mi madre se había encerrado en una especie de oscuro mundo de tristeza, en aquel momento sólo sabía que había perdido a un padre y a una madre. A los once años, con una hermana de siete, me convertí en la cabeza de familia; no había alternativa. Compraba comida en el mercado, la cocinaba como podía, e intentaba que Michelle y yo estuviésemos presentables porque, si se hacía público que mi madre ya no podía cuidarnos, nos habrían enviado al orfanato de la comunidad. Había crecido viendo a aquellos chicos en el colegio: la tristeza, las marcas de bofetadas en la cara, la desesperación que les hundía los hombros. No podía dejar que le pasara a Michelle, a la dulce y diminuta Michelle, que lloraba cuando yo lloraba sin tan siquiera saber la razón, que cepillaba y trenzaba el cabello de mi madre antes de irnos al colegio, que seguía limpiando el espejo de afeitarse de mi padre todas las noches porque odiaba la capa de polvo de carbón que siempre cubría la Veta. El orfanato la habría aplastado como a un gusano, así que mantuve en secreto nuestras dificultades.

Al final, el dinero voló y empezamos a morirnos de hambre poco a poco. No hay otra forma de describirlo. No dejaba de decirme que todo iría bien si podía aguantar hasta mayo, sólo hasta el ocho de mayo, porque entonces cumpliría doce años, y podría pedir las teselas y conseguir aquella valiosa cantidad de cereales y aceite que serviría para alimentarnos. El problema era que quedaban varias semanas y cabía la posibilidad de que no llegáramos vivas.

Morirse de hambre no era algo infrecuente en el Distrito 12. ¿Quién no ha visto a las víctimas? Ancianos que no pueden trabajar; niños de una familia con demasiadas bocas que alimentar; los heridos en las minas. Todos se arrastran por las calles y, un día, te encuentras con uno de ellos sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared o tirado en la Pradera, u oyes gemidos en una casa y los agentes de la paz acuden a llevarse el cadáver. El hambre nunca es la causa oficial de la muerte: siempre se trata de pulmonía, congelación o neumonía, pero eso no engaña a nadie.

La tarde de mi encuentro con Natsu Dragneel, la lluvia caía en implacables mantas de agua helada. Había estado en la ciudad intentando cambiar algunas ropas viejas de bebé de Michelle en el mercado público, sin mucho éxito. Aunque había ido varias veces al Quemador con mi padre, me asustaba demasiado aventurarme sola en aquel lugar duro y mugriento. La lluvia había empapado la chaqueta de cazador de mi padre que llevaba puesta, y yo estaba muerta de frío. Llevábamos tres días comiendo agua hervida con algunas hojas de menta seca que había encontrado en el fondo de un armario; cuando cerró el mercado, temblaba tanto que se me cayó la ropa de bebé en un charco lleno de barro, pero no la recogí porque temía que, si me agachaba, no podría volver a levantarme.

Además, nadie quería la ropa.

No podía volver a casa; allí estaban mi madre, con sus ojos sin vida, y mi hermana pequeña, con sus mejillas huecas y sus labios cuarteados. No podía entrar sin esperanza alguna en aquella habitación llena de humo por culpa de las ramas húmedas que había cogido al borde del bosque cuando se nos acabó el carbón para la chimenea.

Me encontré dando tumbos por una calle embarrada, detrás de las tiendas que servían a la gente más acomodada de la ciudad. Los comerciantes vivían sobre sus negocios, así que, básicamente, estaba en sus patios. Recuerdo las siluetas de los arriates sin plantar que esperaban al verano, de las cabras en un establo, de un perro empapado atado a un poste, hundido y derrotado en el lodo.

En el Distrito 12 están prohibidos todos los tipos de robo, que se castigan con la muerte. A pesar de eso, se me pasó por la cabeza que quizás encontrara algo en los cubos de basura, ya que para esos había vía libre. Puede que un hueso en la carnicería o verduras podridas en la verdulería, algo que nadie salvo mi desesperada familia estuviese dispuesto a comer. Por desgracia, acababan de vaciar los cubos.

Cuando pasé junto a la panadería, el olor a pan recién hecho era tan intenso que me mareé. Los hornos estaban en la parte de atrás y de la puerta abierta de la cocina surgía un resplandor dorado. Me quedé allí, hipnotizada por el calor y el exquisito olor, hasta que la lluvia interfirió y me metió sus dedos helados por la espalda, obligándome a volver a la realidad. Levanté la tapa del cubo de basura de la panadería, y lo encontré completa e inhumanamente vacío.

De repente, alguien empezó a gritarme y, al levantar la cabeza, vi a la mujer del panadero diciéndome que me largara, que si quería que llamase a los agentes de la paz y que estuviera harta de que los mocosos de la Veta escarbaran en su basura. Las palabras eran feas y yo no tenía defensa. Mientras ponía con cuidado la tapa en su sitio y retrocedía, lo vi: un chico de pelo rosa asomándose por detrás de su madre. Lo había visto en el colegio, estaba en mi curso, aunque no sabía su nombre. Se juntaba con los chicos de la ciudad, así que ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Su madre entró en la panadería, gruñendo, pero él tuvo que haber estado observando cómo me alejaba por detrás de la pocilga en la que tenían su cerdo y cómo me apoyaba en el otro lado de un viejo manzano. Por fin me daba cuenta de que no tenía nada que llevar a casa. Me cedieron las rodillas y me dejé caer por el tronco del árbol hasta dar con las raíces. Era demasiado, estaba demasiado enferma, débil y cansada, muy cansada.

Que llamen a los agentes de la paz y nos lleven al orfanato -pensé-. O, mejor todavía, que me muera aquí mismo, bajo la lluvia.

Oí un estrépito en la panadería, los gritos de la mujer de nuevo y el sonido de un golpe, y me pregunté vagamente qué estaría pasando. Unos pies se arrastraban por el lodo hacia mí y pensé: Es ella, ha venido a echarme con un palo.

Pero no era ella, era el chico, y en los brazos llevaba dos enormes panes que debían de haberse caído al fuego, porque la corteza estaba ennegrecida.

Su madre le chillaba: ¡Dáselo al cerdo, crío estúpido! ¿Por qué no? ¡Ninguna persona decente va a comprarme el pan quemado!».

El chico empezó a arrancar las partes quemadas y a tirarlas al comedero; entonces sonó la campanilla de la puerta de la tienda y su madre desapareció en el interior, para atender al cliente.

El chico ni siquiera me miró, aunque yo sí lo miraba a él, por el pan y por el verdugón rojo que le habían dejado en la mejilla. ¿Con qué lo habría golpeado su madre? Mis padres nunca nos pegaban, ni siquiera podía imaginármelo.

El chico le echó un vistazo a la panadería, como para comprobar si había moros en la costa, y después, de nuevo atento al cerdo, tiró uno de los panes en mi dirección. El segundo lo siguió poco después y, acto seguido, el muchacho volvió a la panadería arrastrando los pies y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Me quedé mirando el pan sin poder creérmelo. Eran panes buenos, perfectos en realidad, salvo por las zonas quemadas. ¿Quería que me los llevase yo? Seguro, porque los tenía a mis pies. Antes de que nadie pudiese ver lo que había pasado, me metí los panes debajo de la camisa, me tapé bien con la chaqueta de cazador y me alejé corriendo. Aunque el calor del pan me quemaba la piel, los agarré con más fuerza, aferrándome a la vida.

Cuando llegué a casa, las hogazas se habían enfriado un poco, pero por dentro seguían calentitas. Las solté en la mesa y las manos de Michelle se apresuraron a coger un trozo; sin embargo, la hice sentarse, obligué a mi madre a unirse a nosotras en la mesa y serví unas tazas de té caliente. Raspé la parte quemada del pan y lo corté en rebanadas. Nos comimos uno entero, rebanada a rebanada; era un pan bueno y sustancioso, con pasas y nueces.

Puse mi ropa a secar junto a la chimenea, me metí en la cama y disfruté de una noche sin sueños. Hasta el día siguiente no se me ocurrió la posibilidad de que el chico quemara el pan a propósito. Quizá hubiera soltado las hogazas en las llamas, sabiendo que lo castigarían, para poder dármelas. Sin embargo, lo descarté, seguro que se trataba de un accidente. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Ni siquiera me conocía. En cualquier caso, el simple gesto de tirarme el pan fue un acto de enorme amabilidad con el que se habría ganado una paliza de haber sido descubierto.

No podía explicarme sus motivos.

Comimos pan para desayunar y fuimos al colegio. Fue como si la primavera hubiese llegado de la noche a la mañana: el aire era dulce y cálido, y había nubes esponjosas. En clase, pasé junto al chico por el pasillo, y vi que se le había hinchado la mejilla y tenía el ojo morado. Estaba con sus amigos y no me hizo caso, pero cuando recogí a Michelle para volver a casa por la tarde, lo descubrí mirándome desde el otro lado del patio. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante un segundo; después, él volvió la cabeza. Yo bajé la vista, avergonzada, y entonces lo vi: el primer diente de león del año. Se me encendió una bombilla en la cabeza, pensé en las horas pasadas en los bosques con mi padre y supe cómo íbamos a sobrevivir.

·

Hasta el día de hoy, no he sido capaz de romper la conexión entre este chico, Natsu Dragneel, el pan que me dio esperanza y el diente de león que me recordó que no estaba condenada. Más de una vez me he vuelto en el pasillo del colegio y me he encontrado con sus ojos verdes clavados en mí, aunque él siempre aparta la vista rápidamente. Siento como si le debiese algo, y odio deberle cosas a la gente. Quizá debería haberle dado las gracias en algún momento, porque así me sentiría menos confuso. Lo pensé un par de veces, pero nunca parecía ser el momento oportuno, y ya nunca lo será, porque nos van a lanzar a un campo de batalla en el que tendremos que luchar a muerte. ¿Cómo voy a darle las gracias allí? La verdad es que no sonaría sincero, teniendo en cuenta que estaré intentando cortarle el cuello.

El alcalde termina de leer el lúgubre Tratado de la Traición, y nos indica a Natsu y a mí que nos demos la mano. La suya es consistente y cálida, igual que aquellas hogazas de pan. Me mira a los ojos y me aprieta la mano, como para darme ánimos, aunque quizá no sea más que un espasmo nervioso.

Nos volvemos para mirar a la multitud, mientras suena el himno de Panem.

En fin -pienso-. Hay veinticuatro chicos, sería mala suerte que tuviese que matarlo yo.

Aunque, últimamente, no hay quien se fíe de la suerte.

"_Felices Juegos del Hambre, y que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte"_

* * *

_Nota: Subire un capitulo cada semana: día miercoles. Comentarios por favor, gracias por su apoyo._


	3. Despedida

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail ni los juegos del hambre me pertenecen.

* * *

Capitulo 3: Despedida

Cuando termina el himno nos ponen bajo custodia. Ni quiero decir que nos coloquen esposas ni nada de eso, pero un grupo de agentes de la paz, nos acompaña hacia la puerta principal del Edificio de Justicia. Quizás algún tributo intento escapar en el pasado aunque no lo creo, nunca lo he visto.

Una vez dentro, me encierran en una sala y me dejan sola. Es el sitio más lujoso en el que he podido estar, tiene gruesas alfombras de pelo, y sofá y sillones de terciopelo. Se que es el terciopelo por que recuerdo que mi madre tenia un vestido con un cuello de esa cosa, Cuando tomo asiento en el sofá, no pude evitar acariciar la suave tela una y otra vez; me ayuda a calmarme un poco mientras intento prepararme para la hora que me espera. Ese es el tiempo que se les concede a los tributos para despedirse de sus seres queridos. No puedo dejarme llevar por la situación y salir de la habitación con los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja; no me puedo permitir llorar, por que habrá mas cámaras en la estación de tren.

Mi hermana y mi madre entran primero. Extiendo los brazos hacia Michelle, y ella se sube en mi regazo y me rodea el cuello con los suyos, apoyo la cabeza en mi hombro, como hacia cuando era más pequeña. Mi madre se sienta a mi lado y nos abraza a las dos. No hablamos durante unos minutos, pero después empiezo a decirles cosas que deben recordar hacer, ya que no podre estar para ayudarlas.

Michelle no debe recoger ninguna tesela, Pueden salir adelante, si tienen cuidado, vendiendo la leche y el queso de cabra, y siguiendo con la pequeña botica que lleva mi madre a la gente de la Veta. Gray le conseguiré las hierbas que ellas no puedan cultivar, aunque tienen que describírselas con precisión, por que el no las conoce tanto como yo. También les llevare carne de caza (él y yo habíamos hecho un pacto de respecto que fue hace un año) y seguramente no les pedirá nada a cambio. Sin embargo, deben agradecérselo con algún tipo de canje, como leche o medicinas.

No me molesto en sugerirle a Michelle que aprenda a cazar; intente hacerlo un par de veces y fue un desastre. El bosque le aterra, y siempre que yo le daba a una presa se ponía llorosa y decía que podíamos curarla si llegábamos a tiempo a casa. Por otro lado, le va bien con la cabra asi que me concentro en eso.

Cuando termine con las instrucciones sobre el combustible, el comercio y terminar el colegio, me vuelco hacia mi madre y la cojo con fuerza de la mano.

-Escúchame, ¿Me estas escuchando?- ella asiente, asustada por mi intensidad. Tienen que saber lo que le espera- No puedes volver a irte.

-Lo se- me responde ella, clavando sus ojos en el suelo- Lo se, no lo hare, no puedo evitar lo que…

- Bueno, pero esta vez tendrás que evitarlo. No puedes desconectarte y deja sola a Michelle, por que yo no estaré para manteneros con vida. Da igual lo que pase, da igual lo que veas en pantalla. ¡Tienes que prometerme que seguirás luchando!

He levantado tanto la voz que estoy gritando; estoy soltando toda la rabia y el miedo que sentí cuando ella me abandonó.

-Estaba enferma-dice mi madre, soltándose; también se ha ía haberme curado yo misma de haber tenido medicinas que tengo ahora.

La parte de haber estado enferma es cierta; después he visto como despertaba a personas que sufrían aquella tristeza paralizante. Quizá sea una enfermedad pero no nos la podemos permitir.

-Pues tómalas… ¡y cuida de ella!-le ordeno

-Todo saldrá bien Lucy-dice Michelle, cogiéndome la cara -. Pero tu también tienes que cuidarte; eres rápida y valiente, quizá puedas ganar

No puedo ganar; en el fondo Michelle debe saberlo. La competición está mucho más allá de mis habilidades. Hay chicos de distritos más ricos, donde ganar es un gran honor, que llevan entrenándose toda la vida para esto. Chicos que so veces más grandes que yo; chicas que conocen 20 formas de matarte con un solo cuchillo. Sí también habrá gente como yo, chavales a los que quitarse de en medio antes de que empiece la diversión de verdad.

-Quizá-respondo, por que no puedo decirle a mi madre que luche si yo ya me he rendido. Además, no es propio de mí entregarme sin presentar batalla, aunque los obstáculos parezcan insuperables-. Y seremos tan ricas como Macao.

-Me da igual que seamos ricas. Sólo quiero que vuelvas a casa. Lo intentarás, ¿Verdad? ¿Lo intentarás de verdad de la buena?-pregunta Michelle.

-De verdad de la buena, te lo juro- le digo, y sé que tendré que hacerlo, por ella.

-De verdad de la buena, te lo juro -le digo, y sé que tendré que hacerlo, por ella.

Después aparece el agente de la paz para decirnos que se ha acabado el tiempo, nos abrazamos tan fuerte que duele y lo único que se me ocurre es:

-Os quiero, os quiero a las dos.

Ellas me dicen lo mismo, el agente les ordena que se marchen y cierra la puerta. Escondo la cabeza en uno de los cojines de terciopelo, como si eso pudiese protegerme de todo lo que está pasando.

Alguien más entra en la habitación y, cuando miro, me sorprende ver al panadero, el padre de Natsu Dragneel. No puedo creerme que haya venido a visitarme; al fin y al cabo, pronto estaré intentando matar a su hijo. Pero nos conocemos un poco, y él conoce incluso mejor a Michelle, porque, cuando mi hermana vende sus quesos en el Quemador, siempre le guarda dos al panadero y él le da una generosa cantidad de pan a cambio. Es mucho más amable que la bruja de su mujer, así que esperamos a que ella no esté. Seguro que él nunca le habría pegado a su hijo por el pan quemado como lo hizo ella. En cualquier caso, ¿por qué ha venido a verme?

El panadero se sienta, incómodo, en el borde de una de las lujosas sillas. Es un hombre grande, ancho de hombros, con cicatrices de las quemaduras sufridas en el horno a lo largo de los años. Es probable que acabe de despedirse de su hijo.

Saca un paquete envuelto en papel blanco del bolsillo de la chaqueta y me lo ofrece. Lo abro y encuentro galletas, un lujo que nosotras nunca podemos permitirnos.

-Gracias-respondo. El panadero no es un hombre muy hablador, en el mejor de los casos, y hoy no tiene absolutamente nada que decirme-. He comido un poco de su pan esta mañana. Mi amigo Gray le dio una ardilla a cambio. -Él asiente, como si recordarse la ardilla-. No ha hecho usted un buen trato.

Se encoge de hombros, como si no le importase nada.

No se me ocurre qué más decir, así que guardamos silencio hasta que lo llama un agente de la paz. Él se levanta y tose para aclararse la garganta.

-No perderé de vista a la pequeña. Me aseguraré de que coma.

Siento que al oírlo desaparece parte de la presión que me oprime el pecho. La gente trata conmigo, pero a ella le tienen verdadero cariño. Quizás haya cariño suficiente para mantenerla con vida.

Mi siguiente visita también resulta inesperada: Levy viene directa hacia mí. No está llorosa, ni evita hablar del tema, sino que me sorprende con el tono urgente de su voz.

-Te dejan llevar una cosa de tu distrito en el estadio, algo que te recuerde a casa. ¿Querrías llevar esto?

Me ofrece la insignia circular de oro que antes le adornaba el vestido. Aunque no le había prestado mucha atención hasta el momento, veo que es un pajarito en pleno vuelo.

-¿Tu insignia? -le pregunto.

Llevar un símbolo de mi distrito es lo que menos me preocupa en estos momentos.

-Toma, te lo pondré en el vestido, ¿vale? -No espera a mi respuesta, se inclina y me lo pone-. Lucy, prométeme que lo llevarás en el estadio, ¿vale?

-Sí.

Galletas, una insignia... Hoy me están dando todo tipo de regalos. Levy me da otro más: un beso en la mejilla. Después se va y me quedo pensando que quizá, al fin y al cabo, sí fuera mi amiga.

En último lugar aparece Gray y, aunque puede que no haya nada romántico entre nosotros, cuando abre los brazos no dudo en lanzarme a ellos. Su cuerpo me resulta familiar: la forma en que se mueve, el olor a humo del bosque, incluso los latidos de su corazón, que ya había escuchado en los momentos de silencio de la caza. Sin embargo, es la primera vez que de verdad lo siento, delgado y musculoso, junto al mío.

-Escucha-me dice-, no te resultará difícil conseguir un cuchillo, pero tienes que hacerte con un arco. Es tu mejor opción.

-No siempre los tienen-respondo, pensando en el año en que sólo había unas horribles mazas con pinchos con las que los tributos tenían que matarse a golpes.

-Pues fabrica uno. Hasta un arco endeble es mejor que no tener arco.

He intentado copiar los arcos de mi padre con malos resultados, porque no es tan fácil. Incluso él tenía que desechar su trabajo algunas veces.

-Ni siquiera sé si habrá madera -digo.

Otro año los soltaron en un paraje en el que sólo había cantos rodados, arena y arbustos esqueléticos; para mí fueron unos de los peores juegos. Muchos competidores sufrieron mordeduras de serpientes venenosas o se volvieron locos de sed.

-Casi siempre hay madera desde aquel año en que la mitad murió de frío -me responde Gray-. No resultaba muy entretenido.

Es cierto, nos pasamos unos juegos enteros viendo cómo los jugadores morían congelados por la noche. Apenas aparecían, porque se limitaban a hacerse un ovillo y no tenían madera para hogueras, ni antorchas, ni nada. El Capitolio consideró muy decepcionante observar todas aquellas muertes silenciosas y sin sangre, así que, desde entonces, suele haber madera para hacer fuego.

-Sí, es verdad.

-Lucy, es como cazar, y eres la mejor cazadora que conozco.

-No es como cazar, Gray, están armados. Y piensan.

-Igual que tú, y tú tienes más práctica, práctica de verdad. Sabes cómo matar.

-Pero no personas.

-¿De verdad hay tanta diferencia? -pregunta Gray, en tono triste.

Lo más horrible es que, si consigo olvidar que son personas, será exactamente igual.

Los agentes de la paz vuelven demasiado pronto y Gray les pide más tiempo, pero se lo llevan y empiezo a asustarme.

-¡No dejes que mueran de hambre! -grito, aferrándome a su mano.

-¡No lo permitiré! ¡Sabes que no lo permitiré! Lucy, recuerda que te... -dice, y nos separan y cierran la puerta, y nunca sabré qué es lo que quiere que recuerde.

La estación de tren está cerca del Edificio de Justicia, aunque nunca antes había viajado en coche y casi nunca en carro. En la Veta nos desplazamos a pie.

He hecho bien en no llorar, porque la estación está a rebosar de periodistas con cámaras apuntándome a la cara, como insectos. Pero tengo mucha experiencia en no demostrar mis sentimientos, y eso es lo que hago. Me veo de reojo en la pantalla de televisión de la pared, en la que están retransmitiendo mi llegada en directo, y me alegra comprobar que parezco casi aburrida.

Por otro lado, no cabe duda de que Natsu Dragneel ha estado llorando y, curiosamente, no intenta esconderlo. Me pregunto al instante si será su estrategia en los juegos: parecer débil y asustado para que los demás crean que no es competencia y después dar la sorpresa luchando. A una chica del Distrito 7, Erza Scarlet, le funcionó muy bien hace unos años. Parecía una idiota llorica y cobarde por la que nadie se preocupó hasta que sólo quedaba un puñado de concursantes. Al final resultó ser una asesina despiadada; una estrategia muy inteligente, pero extraña para Natsu Dragneel, porque es el hijo de un panadero. Siempre ha tenido comida de sobra y bandejas de pan que mover de un lado a otro, por lo que es ancho de espaldas y fuerte. Harían falta muchos lloriqueos para convencer a alguien de que lo pasase por alto.

Tenemos que quedarnos unos minutos en la puerta del tren, mientras las cámaras engullen nuestras imágenes; después nos dejan entrar al vagón y las puertas se cierran piadosamente detrás de nosotros. El tren empieza a moverse de inmediato.

Al principio, la velocidad me deja sin aliento. Obviamente, nunca había estado en un tren, ya que está prohibido viajar de un distrito a otro, salvo que se trate de tareas aprobadas por el Estado. En nuestro caso se limita básicamente al transporte de carbón, aunque no estamos en un tren de mercancías normal, sino en uno de los modelos de alta velocidad del Capitolio, que alcanza una media de cuatrocientos kilómetros por hora. Nuestro viaje nos llevará menos de un día.

En el colegio nos dicen que el Capitolio se construyó en un lugar que antes se llamaba las Rocosas. El Distrito 12 estaba en una región conocida como los Apalaches; incluso entonces, hace cientos de años, ya extraían carbón de la zona. Por eso nuestros mineros tienen que trabajar a tanta profundidad.

Por algún motivo, en el colegio todo acaba reduciéndose al carbón. Además de comprensión lectora y matemáticas básicas, casi toda la formación tiene que ver con eso, salvo por la clase semanal de historia de Panem. Se trata principalmente de tonterías sobre lo que le debemos al Capitolio, aunque sé que tiene que haber mucho más de lo que nos cuentan, una explicación real de lo que pasó durante la rebelión. Sin embargo, no pienso mucho en ello; sea cual sea la verdad, no veo cómo me va a ayudar a poner comida en la mesa.

El tren de los tributos es aún más elegante que la habitación del Edificio de Justicia. Cada uno tenemos nuestro propio alojamiento, compuesto por un dormitorio, un vestidor y un baño privado con agua corriente caliente y fría.

En casa no tenemos agua caliente, a no ser que la hirvamos.

Hay cajones llenos de ropa bonita, y Juvia Loxar me dice que haga lo que quiera, que me ponga lo que quiera, que todo está a mi disposición. Mi única obligación es estar lista para la cena en una hora. Me quito el vestido azul de mi madre y me doy una ducha caliente, cosa que nunca había hecho antes. Es como estar bajo una lluvia de verano, sólo que menos fría. Me pongo una camisa y unos pantalones de color verde oscuro.

En el último segundo me acuerdo de la pequeña insignia de oro de Levy y le echo un buen vistazo por primera vez: es como si alguien hubiese creado un pajarito dorado y después lo hubiese rodeado con un anillo. El pájaro sólo está unido al anillo por la punta de las alas. De repente, lo reconozco: es un Sinsajo.

Son unos pájaros curiosos, además de una especie de bofetón en la cara para el Capitolio. Durante la rebelión, el Capitolio creó una serie de animales modificados genéticamente y los utilizó como armas; el término común para denominarlos era mutaciones, o mutos, para abreviar. Uno de ellos era un pájaro especial llamado charlajo que tenía la habilidad de memorizar y repetir conversaciones humanas completas. Eran unas aves mensajeras, todas ellas machos, que se soltaron en las regiones en las que se escondían los enemigos del Capitolio. Los pájaros recogían las palabras y volvían a sus bases para que las grabaran. Los distritos tardaron un tiempo en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, de cómo estaban transmitiendo sus conversaciones privadas, pero, cuando lo hicieron, como es natural, los rebeldes lo utilizaron para contarle al Capitolio miles de mentiras, así que el truco se volvió en su contra. Por esa razón cerraron las bases y abandonaron los pájaros para que muriesen en los bosques.

Sin embargo, no murieron, sino que se aparearon con los sinsontes hembra y crearon una nueva especie que podía replicar tanto los silbidos de los pájaros como las melodías humanas. A pesar de perder la capacidad de articular palabras, podían seguir imitando una amplia gama de sonidos vocales humanos, desde el agudo gorjeo de un niño a los tonos graves de un hombre. Además, podían recrear canciones; no sólo unas notas, sino canciones enteras de múltiples versos, siempre que tuvieras la paciencia necesaria para cantárselas y siempre que a ellos les gustase tu voz.

Mi padre sentía un cariño especial por los Sinsajo. Cuando íbamos de caza, silbaba o cantaba canciones complicadas y, después de una educada pausa, ellos siempre las repetían. No trataban con el mismo respeto a todo el mundo, pero siempre que mi padre cantaba, todos los pájaros de la zona callaban y escuchaban. Lo hacían porque su voz era muy bonita, alta, clara y tan llena de vida que te daban ganas de reír y llorar a la vez. No fui capaz de seguir con la costumbre después de su muerte. En cualquier caso, este pajarito tiene algo que me consuela; es como llevar una parte de mi padre conmigo, protegiéndome. Me lo prendo a la camisa y, con la tela verde oscuro de fondo, casi puedo imaginarme al Sinsajo volando entre los árboles.

Juvia Loxar viene a recogerme para la cena, y la sigo por un estrecho y agitado pasillo hasta llegar a un comedor con paredes de madera pulida. Hay una mesa en la que todos los platos son muy frágiles, y Natsu Dragneel está sentado esperándonos, con una silla vacía a su lado.

-¿Dónde está Macao? -pregunta Juvia, en tono alegre.

-La última vez que lo vi me dijo que iba a echarse una siesta -responde Natsu.

-Bueno, ha sido un día agotador -comenta ella, y creo que se siente aliviada por la ausencia de Macao. ¿Quién puede culparla?

La cena sigue su curso: una espesa sopa de zanahorias, ensalada verde, chuletas de cordero y puré de patatas, queso y fruta, y una tarta de chocolate. Juvia Loxar se pasa toda la comida recordándonos que tenemos que dejar espacio, porque quedan más cosas, pero yo me atiborro, porque nunca había visto una comida así, tan buena y abundante, y porque probablemente lo mejor que puedo hacer hasta que empiecen los juegos es ganar unos cuantos kilos.

-Por lo menos tenéis buenos modales -dice Juvia, mientras terminamos el segundo plato-. La pareja del año pasado se lo comía todo con las manos, como un par de salvajes. Consiguieron revolverme las tripas.

La pareja del año pasado eran dos chicos de la Veta que nunca en su vida habían tenido suficiente para comer. Seguro que, cuando tuvieron toda aquella comida delante, los buenos modales en la mesa fueron la menor de sus preocupaciones. Natsu es hijo de panadero; mi madre nos enseñó a Michelle y a mí a comer con educación, así que, sí, sé manejar el cuchillo y el tenedor, pero me asquea tanto el comentario que me esfuerzo por comerme el resto de la comida con los dedos. Después me limpio las manos en el mantel, lo que hace que Juvia apriete los labios con fuerza.

Una vez terminada la comida, tengo que esforzarme por no vomitarla y veo que Natsu también está un poco verde. Nuestros estómagos no están acostumbrados a unos alimentos tan lujosos.

Sin embargo, si soy capaz de aguantar el mejunje de carne de ratón, entrañas de cerdo y corteza de árbol de Polyusca la Grasienta (su especialidad de invierno), estoy dispuesta a aguantar esto.

Vamos a otro compartimento para ver el resumen de las cosechas de todo Panem. Intentan ir celebrándolas a lo largo del día, de modo que alguien pueda verlas todas en directo, aunque sólo la gente del Capitolio podría hacerlo, ya que ellos son los únicos que no tienen que ir a las cosechas.

Vemos las demás ceremonias una a una, los nombres, los que se ofrecen voluntarios y los que no, que abundan más. Examinamos las caras de los chicos contra los que competiremos y me quedo con algunas: un chico monstruoso que se apresura a presentarse voluntario en el Distrito 2; una chica de brillante cabello fucsia y cara astuta en el Distrito 5; un chico cojo en el Distrito 10; y, lo más inquietante, una chica de doce años en el Distrito 11. Tiene piel clara, y ojos marrones, pero, aparte de eso, me recuerda a Michelle tanto en tamaño como en comportamiento. Sin embargo, cuando sube al escenario y piden voluntarios, sólo se oye el viento que silba entre los decrépitos edificios que la rodean; nadie está dispuesto a ocupar su lugar.

Por último, aparece el Distrito 12: el momento de la elección de Michelle y yo corriendo a presentarme voluntaria. Se nota perfectamente la desesperación en mi voz cuando pongo a Michelle detrás de mí, como si temiera que no me oyesen y se la llevaran. Sin embargo, está claro que me oyen. Veo a Gray quitándomela de encima y a mí misma subiendo al escenario. Los comentaristas no saben bien qué decir sobre la actitud del público, su negativa a aplaudir y el saludo silencioso. Uno dice que el Distrito 12 siempre ha estado un poco subdesarrollado, pero que las costumbres locales pueden resultar encantadoras. Como si estuviese ensayado, Macao se cae y todos dejan escapar un gruñido cómico. Después sacan el nombre de Natsu y él ocupa su lugar en silencio, nos damos la mano, ponen otra vez el himno y termina el programa.

Juvia Loxar está disgustada por el estado de su peluca.

-Vuestro mentor tiene mucho que aprender sobre la presentación y el comportamiento en la televisión.

-Estaba borracho -responde Natsu, riéndose de forma inesperada-. Se emborracha todos los años.

-Todos los días -añado, sin poder reprimir una sonrisita.

Juvia hace que parezca como si Macao tuviese malos modales que pudieran corregirse con unos cuantos consejos suyos.

-Sí, qué raro que os parezca tan divertido a los dos. Ya sabéis que vuestro mentor es el contacto con el mundo exterior en estos juegos, el que os aconsejará, os conseguirá patrocinadores y organizará la entrega de cualquier regalo. ¡Macao puede suponeros la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte!

En ese preciso momento, Macao entra tambaleándose en el compartimento.

-¿Me he perdido la cena? -pregunta, arrastrando las palabras. Después vomita en la cara alfombra y se cae encima de la porquería.

-¡Seguid riéndoos! -exclama Juvia Loxar; acto seguido se levanta de un salto, rodea el charco de vómito subida a sus zapatos puntiagudos y sale de la habitación.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios.


	4. El tren

Disclaimer: Los personajes de los Juegos del Hambre, y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capitulo 4: El tren

Durante unos pequeños instantes Natsu y yo asimilamos, la extraña escena de nuestro mentor, intentando levantarse de aquel charco de porquería resbaladiza que ha soltado de su estomago. El hedor a vómito y alcohol puro hace que se revuelva el estomago. Nos miramos; esta claro que Macao no es la gran cosa, pero Juvia Loxar, tiene razón en algo: una vez en el estadio, solo lo tendremos a el. Como si llegáramos a algún tipo de acuerdo silencioso, Natsu y yo lo recogemos por los brazos, ayudando a levantarse del suelo.

-¿He tropezado?- Pregunta Macao- Huele mal-.

Se limpia la nariz con la mano y se mancha la cara de vómito.

-Vamos a llevarte a tu cuarto para limpiarte un poco- dice Natsu.

Lo llevaremos de vuelta a su compartimiento a medios empujones, medio a rastras. Como no podemos dejarlo sobre la colcha bordada, lo, metemos en la bañera y encendemos la cucha; él apenas se entera.

-No pasa nada- me dice Natsu- Ya me encargo yo-.

No puedo evitar sentirme un poco agradecida, ya que lo que menos me apetece en el mundo es desnudar a Macao, limpiarle la porquería del pelo, del pecho y meterlo a la cama. Seguramente, mi compañero intenta causarle buna impresión, ser su favorito cuando empiecen los juegos. Sin embargo, a juzgar por el estado en el que está, o se acordará de nada mañana.

-Vale, puedo enviar a una de las personas del Capitolio a ayudarte -le digo, porque hay varias en el tren. Cocinan para nosotros, nos sirven y nos vigilan; cuidarnos es su trabajo-.

-No, no las quiero-.

Asiento y vuelvo a mi cuarto. Entiendo cómo se siente Natsu, yo tampoco puedo soportar a la gente del Capitolio, pero hacer que se encarguen de Macao podría ser una pequeña venganza, así que medito sobre la razón que lo lleva a insistir en ocuparse de él, así, de repente. «Es porque está siendo amable. Igual que cuando me regaló el pan», pienso.

La idea hace que me pare en seco: un Natsu Dragneel amable es mucho más peligroso que uno desagradable. La gente amable consigue abrirse paso hasta mí y quedárseme dentro, y no puedo dejar que Natsu lo haga, no en el sitio al que vamos. Decido que, desde este momento, debo tener el menor contacto posible con el hijo del panadero.

Cuando llego a mi habitación, el tren se detiene en un andén para repostar. Abro rápidamente la ventana, tiro las galletas que me regaló el padre de Natsu y cierro el cristal de golpe. Se acabó, no quiero nada más de ninguno de los dos.

Por desgracia, el paquete de galletas cae al suelo y se abre sobre un grupo de dientes de león que hay junto a las vías. Sólo lo veo un instante, porque el tren sale de nuevo, pero me basta con eso; es suficiente para recordarme aquel otro diente de león que vi en el patio del colegio hace algunos años...

Justo cuando aparté la mirada del rostro amoratado de Natsu Dragneel me encontré con el diente de león y supe que no todo estaba perdido. Lo arranqué con cuidado y me apresuré a volver a casa, cogí un cubo y a mi hermana de la mano, y me dirigí a la Pradera; y sí, estaba llena de aquellas semillas de cabeza dorada. Después de recogerlas, rebuscamos por el borde interior de la valla a lo largo de un kilómetro y medio, más o menos, hasta que llenamos el cubo de hojas, tallos y flores de diente de león. Aquella noche nos atiborramos de ensalada y el resto del pan de la panadería.

-¿Qué más? -me preguntó Michelle-. ¿Qué más comida podemos encontrar?-.

-De todo tipo -le prometí-. Sólo tengo que acordarme-.

Mi madre tenía un libro que se había llevado de la botica de sus padres; las hojas estaban hechas de pergamino viejo y tenían dibujos a tinta de plantas, junto a los cuales habían escrito en pulcras letras mayúsculas sus nombres, dónde recogerlas, cuándo florecían y sus usos médicos. Sin embargo, mi padre añadió otras entradas al libro, plantas comestibles, no curativas: dientes de león, ombús, cebollas silvestres y pinos. Michelle y yo nos pasamos el resto de la noche estudiando detenidamente aquellas páginas.

Al día siguiente no teníamos clases. Durante un rato me quedé en el borde de la Pradera, pero, finalmente, conseguí reunir el valor necesario para meterme por debajo de la alambrada. Era la primera vez que estaba allí sola, sin las armas de mi padre para protegerme, aunque recuperé el pequeño arco y las flechas que había escondido en un árbol hueco. No me adentré ni veinte metros en los bosques y la mayor parte del tiempo la pasé subida a las ramas de un viejo roble, con la esperanza de que se acercara una presa. Después de varias horas, tuve la buena suerte de matar un conejo. Lo había hecho antes, con la ayuda de mi padre; pero era la primera vez que lo hacía sola.

Llevábamos varios meses sin comer carne, así que la imagen del conejo pareció despertar algo dentro de mi madre. Se levantó, despellejó el animal, e hizo un estofado con la carne y parte de las verduras que Michelle había recogido. Después se quedó como desconcertada y regresó a la cama, pero, una vez listo el estofado, la obligamos a comerse un cuenco.

Los bosques se convirtieron en nuestra salvación, y cada día me adentraba más en sus brazos. A pesar de que al principio fue algo lento, estaba decidida a alimentarnos; robaba huevos de los nidos, pescaba peces con una red, a veces lograba disparar a una ardilla o un conejo para el estofado y recogía las distintas plantas que surgían bajo mis pies. Las plantas son peligrosas; aunque hay muchas comestibles, si das un paso en falso estás muerta. Las comparaba varias veces con los dibujos de mi padre antes de comerlas, y eso nos mantuvo vivas.

Ante cualquier indicio de peligro, ya fuese un aullido lejano o una rama rota de forma inexplicable, salía corriendo hacia la alambrada. Después empecé a arriesgarme a subir a los árboles para escapar de los perros salvajes, que no tardaban en aburrirse y seguían su camino. Los osos y los gatos vivían más adentro; quizá no les gustaban la peste y el hollín de nuestro distrito.

El 18 de mayo fui al Edificio de Justicia, firmé para pedir mi tesela y me llevé a casa el primer lote de cereales y aceite en el carro de juguete de Prim. Los días 8 de cada mes tenían derecho a hacer lo mismo, pero, claro, no podía dejar de cazar y recolectar. El cereal no bastaba para vivir y había otras cosas que comprar: jabón, leche e hilo. Lo que no fuese absolutamente necesario consumir, lo llevaba al Quemador. Me daba miedo entrar allí sin mi padre al lado; sin embargo, la gente lo respetaba y me aceptaba por él. Al fin y al cabo, una presa era una presa, la derribase quien la derribase. También vendía en las puertas de atrás de los clientes más ricos de la ciudad, intentando recordar lo que mi padre me había dicho y aprendiendo unos cuantos trucos nuevos. La carnicera me compraba los conejos, pero no las ardillas; al panadero le gustaban las ardillas, pero sólo las aceptaba si no estaba por allí su mujer; al jefe de los agentes de la paz le encantaba el pavo silvestre y el alcalde sentía pasión por las fresas.

A finales del verano, estaba lavándome en un estanque cuando me fijé en las plantas que me rodeaban: altas con hojas como flechas, y flores con tres pétalos blancos. Me arrodillé en el agua, metí los dedos en el suave lodo y saqué un puñado de raíces. Eran tubérculos pequeños y azulados que no parecían gran cosa, pero que, al hervirlos o asarlos, resultaban tan buenos como las patatas.

-Lucy, la saeta de agua -dije en voz alta.

Era la planta por la que me pusieron ese nombre; recordé a mi padre decir, en broma: «Mientras puedas encontrarte, no te morirás de hambre».

Me pasé varias horas agitando el lecho del estanque con los dedos de los pies y un palo, recogiendo los tubérculos que flotaban hasta la superficie. Aquella noche nos dimos un banquete de pescado y raíces de saeta hasta que, por primera vez en meses, las tres nos llenamos.

Poco a poco, mi madre volvió con nosotras. Empezó a limpiar, cocinar y poner en conserva para el invierno algunos de los alimentos que yo llevaba. La gente pagaba en especie o con dinero por sus remedios medicinales y, un día, la oí cantar.

Michelle estaba encantada de tenerla de vuelta, mientras que yo seguía observándola, esperando que desapareciese otra vez; no confiaba en ella. Además, un lugar pequeño y retorcido de mi interior la odiaba por su debilidad, por su negligencia, por los meses que nos había hecho pasar. Mi hermana la perdonó y yo me alejé de ella, había levantado un muro para protegerme de necesitarla y nada volvería a ser lo mismo entre nosotras.

Y ahora voy a morir sin haberlo arreglado. Pienso en cómo le he gritado hoy en el Edificio de Justicia, aunque también le dije que la quería. A lo mejor ambas cosas se compensan.

Me quedo mirando por la ventana del tren un rato, deseando poder abrirla de nuevo, pero sin saber qué pasaría si lo hiciera a tanta velocidad. A lo lejos veo las luces de otro distrito. ¿El 7? ¿El 10? No lo sé. Pienso en los habitantes dentro de sus casas, preparándose para acostarse. Me imagino mi casa, con las persianas bien cerradas. ¿Qué estarán haciendo mi madre y Michelle? ¿Habrán sido capaces de cenar el guiso de pescado y las fresas? ¿O estará todo intacto en los platos? ¿Habrán visto el resumen de los acontecimientos del día en el viejo televisor que tenemos en la mesa pegada a la pared? Seguro que han llorado más. ¿Estará resistiendo mi madre, estará siendo fuerte por Michelle? ¿O habrá empezado a marcharse, a descargar el peso del mundo sobre los frágiles hombros de mi hermana?

Sin duda, esta noche dormirán juntas. Me consuela que el viejo zarrapastroso de Lily se haya colocado en la cama para proteger a Michelle. Si llora, él se abrirá paso hasta sus brazos y se acurrucará allí hasta que se calme y se quede dormida. Cómo me alegro de no haberlo ahogado.

Pensar en mi casa me mata de soledad. Ha sido un día interminable. ¿Cómo es posible que Gray y yo estuviéramos recogiendo moras esta misma mañana? Es como si hubiese pasado en otra vida, como un largo sueño que se va deteriorando hasta convertirse en pesadilla. Si consigo dormirme, quizá me despierte en el Distrito 12, el lugar al que pertenezco.

Seguro que hay muchos camisones en la cómoda, pero me quito la camisa y los pantalones, y me acuesto en ropa interior. Las sábanas son de una tela suave y sedosa, con un edredón grueso y esponjoso que me calienta de inmediato.

Si voy a llorar, será mejor que lo haga ahora; por la mañana podré arreglar el estropicio que me hagan las lágrimas en la cara. Sin embargo, no lo consigo, estoy demasiado cansada o entumecida para llorar, sólo quiero estar en otra parte; así que dejo que el tren me meza hasta sumergirme en el olvido.

Está entrando luz gris a través de las cortinas cuando me despiertan unos golpecitos. Oigo la voz de Juvia Loxar llamándome para que me levante.

-¡Arriba, arriba, arriba! ¡Va a ser un día muy, muy, muy importante!-.

Durante un instante intento imaginarme cómo será el interior de la cabeza de esta mujer. ¿Qué pensamientos llenan las horas en que está despierta? ¿Qué sueños tiene por las noches? No tengo ni idea.

Me vuelvo a poner el traje verde porque no está muy sucio, sólo algo arrugado por haberse pasado la noche en el suelo. Recorro con los dedos el círculo que rodea al pequeño Sinsajo de oro y pienso en los bosques, en mi padre, y en mi madre y Michelle levantándose, teniendo que enfrentarse al día. He dormido sin deshacer las intrincadas trenzas con las que me peinó mi madre para la cosecha; como todavía tienen buen aspecto, me dejo el pelo como está. Da igual: no podemos estar lejos del Capitolio y, cuando lleguemos a la ciudad, mi estilista decidirá el aspecto que voy a tener en las ceremonias de inauguración de esta noche. Sólo espero que no crea que la desnudez sea el último grito en moda.

Cuando entro en el vagón comedor, Juvia Loxar se acerca a mí con una taza de café solo; está murmurando obscenidades entre dientes. Macao se está riendo disimuladamente, con la cara hinchada y roja de los abusos del día anterior. Natsu tiene un panecillo en la mano y parece algo avergonzado.

-¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! -exclama Macao, haciendo señas con la mano.

En cuanto lo hago, me sirven una enorme bandeja de comida: huevos, jamón y montañas de patatas fritas. Hay un frutero metido en hielo, para que la fruta se mantenga fresca, y tengo delante una cesta de panecillos que habrían servido para alimentar a toda mi familia durante una semana. También hay un elegante vaso con zumo de naranja; bueno, creo que es zumo de naranja. Sólo he probado las naranjas una vez, en Año Nuevo, porque mi padre compró una como regalo especial. Una taza de café; mi madre adora el café, aunque casi nunca podemos permitírnoslo, pero a mí me parece aguado y amargo. Al lado hay una taza con algo de color marrón intenso que nunca había visto antes.

-Lo llaman chocolate caliente -me dice Natsu-. Está bueno-.

Pruebo un trago del líquido caliente, dulce y cremoso, y me recorre un escalofrío. Aunque el resto de la comida me llama, no le hago caso hasta que termino la taza. Después me atiborro de todo lo que puedo, procurando no pasarme con los alimentos más grasos. Mi madre me dijo una vez que siempre comía como si no fuera a volver a ver la comida, y yo le respondí: «No la volveré a ver si no la traigo yo». Eso le cerró la boca.

Cuando siento que el estómago me va a estallar, me echo hacia atrás y observo a mis compañeros de desayuno.

Natsu sigue comiendo, troceando los panecillos para mojarlos en el chocolate caliente. Macao no le ha prestado mucha atención a su bandeja, pero está tragándose un vaso de zumo rojo que no deja de mezclar con un líquido transparente que saca de una botella. A juzgar por el olor, es algún tipo de alcohol. No conozco a Macao, aunque lo he visto a menudo en el Quemador, tirando puñados de dinero sobre el mostrador de la mujer que vende licor blanco. Estará diciendo incoherencias cuando lleguemos al Capitolio.

Me doy cuenta de que detesto a este hombre; no es de extrañar que los tributos del Distrito 12 no tengan ni una oportunidad. No es sólo que estemos mal alimentados y nos falte entrenamiento, porque algunos de nuestros participantes eran lo bastante fuertes como para intentarlo, pero rara vez conseguimos patrocinadores, y él tiene gran parte de la culpa. La gente rica que apoya a los tributos (ya sea porque apuesten por ellos o simplemente por tener derecho a presumir de haber escogido al ganador) espera tratar con alguien más elegante que Macao.

-Entonces, ¿se supone que nos vas a aconsejar? -le pregunto.

-¿Quieres un consejo? Sigue viva -responde Macao, y se echa a reír-.

Miro a Natsu antes de recordar que no quiero tener nada que ver con él, y me sorprende encontrarme con una expresión muy dura, cuando normalmente parece tan afable.

-Muy gracioso -dice. De repente, le pega un bofetón al vaso que Haymitch tiene en la mano, y el cristal se hace añicos en el suelo y desparrama el líquido rojo sangre hacia el fondo del vagón-. Pero no para nosotros.

Macao lo piensa un momento y le da un puñetazo a Natsu en la mandíbula, tirándolo de la silla. Cuando se vuelve para coger el alcohol, clavo mi cuchillo en la mesa, entre su mano y la botella; casi le corto los dedos. Me preparo para rechazar un golpe que no llega; el hombre se echa hacia atrás y nos mira de reojo.

-Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿De verdad me han tocado un par de luchadores este año?

Natsu se levanta del suelo y coge un puñado de hielo de debajo del frutero. Empieza a llevárselo a la marca roja de la mandíbula.

-No -lo detiene Macao-. Deja que salga el moratón. La audiencia pensará que te has peleado con otro tributo antes incluso de llegar al estadio.

-Va contra las reglas.

-Sólo si te pillan. Ese moratón dirá que has luchado y no te han cogido; mucho mejor. -Después se vuelve hacia mí-. ¿Puedes hacer algo con ese cuchillo, aparte de clavarlo en la mesa?

Mis armas son el arco y la flecha, aunque también he pasado bastante tiempo lanzando cuchillos. A veces, si hiero a un animal con el arco, es mejor clavarle también un cuchillo antes de acercarse. Me doy cuenta de que, si quiero ganarme la atención de Macao, éste es el momento adecuado para impresionarlo. Arranco el cuchillo de la mesa, lo cojo por la hoja y lo lanzo a la pared de enfrente; la verdad es que esperaba clavarlo con fuerza, pero se queda metido en el hueco entre dos paneles de madera, lo que me hace parecer mucho mejor de lo que soy.

-Venid aquí los dos -nos pide Macao, señalando con la cabeza al centro de la habitación. Obedecemos, y él da vueltas a nuestro alrededor, tocándonos como si fuésemos animales, comprobando nuestros músculos y examinándonos las caras-. Bueno, no está todo perdido. Parecéis en forma y, cuando os cojan los estilistas, seréis bastante atractivos. –Natsu y yo no lo ponemos en duda, porque, aunque los Juegos del Hambre no son un concurso de belleza, los tributos con mejor aspecto siempre parecen conseguir más patrocinadores-. Vale, haré un trato con vosotros: si no interferís con mi bebida, prometo estar lo suficientemente sobrio para ayudaros, siempre que hagáis todo lo que os diga.

No es un gran trato, pero sí un paso gigantesco con respecto a lo ocurrido hace diez minutos, cuando no teníamos guía alguna.

-Vale -responde Natsu.

-Pues ayúdanos. Cuando lleguemos al estadio, ¿cuál es la mejor estrategia en la Cornucopia para alguien...?-.

-Cada cosa a su tiempo. Dentro de unos minutos llegaremos a la estación y estaréis en manos de los estilistas. No os va a gustar lo que os hagan, pero, sea lo que sea, no os resistáis.

-Pero... -empiezo a protestar.

-No hay peros que valgan, no os resistáis -dice Macao-.

Después coge la botella de la mesa y sale del vagón. Cuando se cierra la puerta, el vagón se queda a oscuras; aunque todavía hay algunas luces dentro, es como si se hiciese de noche en el exterior. Me doy cuenta de que debemos de estar en el túnel que atraviesa las montañas y lleva hasta el Capitolio. Las montañas forman una barrera natural entre la ciudad y los distritos orientales. Es casi imposible entrar por aquí, salvo a través de los túneles. Esta ventaja geográfica fue un factor decisivo para la derrota de los distritos en la guerra que me ha convertido en tributo. Como los rebeldes tenían que escalar las montañas, eran blancos fáciles para las fuerzas aéreas del Capitolio.

Natsu Dragneel y yo guardamos silencio mientras el tren sigue su camino. El túnel dura y dura, nos separa del cielo, y se me encoge el corazón. Odio estar encerrada en piedra, me recuerda a las minas y a mi padre, atrapado, incapaz de llegar hasta la luz del sol, enterrado para siempre en la oscuridad.

El tren por fin empieza a frenar y una luz brillante inunda el compartimento. No podemos evitarlo, los dos salimos corriendo hacia la ventanilla para ver algo que sólo hemos visto en televisión: el Capitolio, la ciudad que dirige Panem. Las cámaras no mienten sobre su grandeza; si acaso, no logran capturar el esplendor de los edificios relucientes que proyectan un arco iris de colores en el aire, de los brillantes coches que corren por las amplias calles pavimentadas, de la gente vestida y peinada de forma extraña, con la cara pintada y aspecto de no haberse perdido nunca una comida. Todos los colores parecen artificiales: los rosas son demasiado intensos; los verdes, demasiado brillantes, y los amarillos dañan los ojos, como los caramelos con forma de discos planos que nunca podemos permitirnos en la tienda de dulces del Distrito 12.

La gente empieza a señalarnos con entusiasmo al reconocer el tren de tributos que entra en la ciudad. Me aparto de la ventanilla, asqueada por su emoción, sabiendo que están deseando vernos morir. Sin embargo, Natsu se mantiene en su sitio, e incluso empieza a saludar y sonreír a la multitud, que lo mira con la boca abierta. Sólo deja de hacerlo cuando el tren se mete en la estación y nos tapa la vista.

Se da cuenta de que lo miro y se encoge de hombros.

-¿Quién sabe? Puede que uno de ellos sea rico-.

Lo había juzgado mal. Empiezo a pensar en sus acciones desde que comenzó la cosecha: el amistoso apretón de manos, su padre regalándome galletas y prometiendo cuidar de Michelle ¿Sería idea de Natsu? Sus lágrimas en la estación, presentarse voluntario para lavar a Macao y después retarlo esta mañana al descubrir que, por lo visto, hacerse el bueno no servía de nada.

Y aquí está ahora, saludando por la ventanilla, intentando ganarse al público.

Las piezas todavía no han encajado del todo, pero siento que se forma un plan, que no ha aceptado su muerte. Ya está luchando por seguir vivo, lo que significa, además, que el bueno de Natsu Dragneel, el chico que me dio el pan, está luchando por matarme.

* * *

¡Lo siento! Por no haber actualizado mas, tengo una buena excusa xD pues ya saben es navidad, muchas cosas que hacer etc., además me quede pegada viendo One piece y se me paso el tiempo sin mas les traigo el siguiente capitulo muy pronto, gracias por sus Reviews

Comentarios:

- Danita: Yo leo los libros a medida de que escribo el fanfics, ¿Tú ya lo leíste?, estoy loca por comprarlo pero ahora están muy caro, que bueno que te guste la historia y espero ver cada día un comentario tuyo, gracias por leer.

- NekoFT: Todo será narrada por Lucy, La personalidad de Natsu se adaptara a la de Peeta. Yo estoy leyendo los libros y me fascinan las películas. Gracias por leer y por tu comentario.


	5. La Presentación

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail, y Los Juegos del Hambre; no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capitulo 5: La presentación

¡Ras! Aprieto los dientes mientras Venia, una mujer de pelo color rosa y tatuajes dorados sobre las cejas, me arranca una tira de tela de la pierna, llevándose con ella el pelo que había debajo.

-¡Lo siento! -canturrea con su estúpido acento del Capitolio-. ¡Es que tienes mucho pelo!-.

¿Por qué habla la gente con un tono tan agudo? ¿Por qué apenas abren la boca para hablar? ¿Por qué acaban todas las frases con la misma entonación que se usa para preguntar? Vocales extrañas, palabras recortadas y un siseo cada vez que pronuncian la letra ese... Por eso a todo el mundo se le pega su acento, si claro.

Aries intenta demostrar su comprensión.

-Pero tengo buenas noticias: éste es el último. ¿Lista?-pregunta-.

Me agarro a los bordes de la mesa en la que estoy sentada y asiento con la cabeza. Ella arranca de un doloroso tirón la última zona de pelo de mi pierna izquierda.

Llevo más de tres horas en el Centro de Renovación y todavía no conozco a mi estilista. Al parecer, no está interesado en verme hasta que Aries y los demás miembros de mi equipo de preparación no se hayan ocupado de algunos problemas obvios, lo que incluye restregarme el cuerpo con una espuma arenosa que no sólo me ha quitado la suciedad, sino también unas tres capas de piel, darle uniformidad a mis uñas y, sobre todo, librarse de mi vello corporal. Piernas, brazos, torso, axilas y parte de mis cejas se han quedado sin un solo pelo, así que parezco un pájaro desplumado, listo para asar. No me gusta, tengo la piel irritada, me pica y la siento muy vulnerable. Sin embargo, he cumplido mi parte del trato que hicimos con Macao y no he puesto ni una objeción.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien -dice un tipo que se llama Elfman. Agita sus tirabuzones naranjas y me aplica una capa de pintalabios morado-. Si hay algo que no aguantamos es a los lloricas. ¡Embadurnadla!

Aries y Mirajane, una mujer delgada con todo el cuerpo teñido de blanco claro, me dan un masaje con una loción que primero pica y después me calma la piel. Acto seguido me levantan de la mesa y me quitan la fina bata que me han permitido vestir de vez en cuando. Me quedo aquí, completamente desnuda, mientras los tres me rodean y utilizan las pinzas para eliminar hasta el último rastro de pelo. Sé que debería sentir vergüenza, pero me parecen tan poco humanos que es como si tuviese a un trío de extraños pájaros de colores picoteando el suelo alrededor de mis pies.

Los tres dan un paso atrás y admiran su trabajo.

-¡Excelente! ¡Ya casi pareces un ser humano! -exclama Elfman, y todos se ríen-.

-Gracias -respondo con dulzura, obligándome a sonreír para demostrarles lo agradecida que estoy-. En el Distrito 12 no tenemos muchas razones para arreglarnos-.

-Claro que no, ¡pobre criatura! -dice Mirajane, juntando las manos, consternada. Creo que me los he ganado con mi respuesta-.

-Pero no te preocupes -añade Aries-. Cuando Loke acabe contigo, ¡vas a estar absolutamente divina!-.

-¡Te lo prometemos! ¿Sabes? Ahora que nos hemos librado de tanto pelo y porquería, ¡no estás te ves tan mal, ni mucho menos! -afirma Elfman, para animarme-. ¡Vamos a llamar a Loke!-.

Salen disparados del cuarto. Los miembros del equipo de preparación son tan bobos que me resulta difícil odiarlos. Sin embargo, curiosamente, sé que son sinceros en su intento por ayudarme.

Miro las paredes y el suelo, todo tan frío y blanco, y resisto el impulso de recuperar la bata. Sé que este Loke, mi nuevo estilista, hará que me la quite en cuanto entre por la puerta, así que me llevo las manos al cabello, la única zona que mi equipo tenía órdenes de respetar. Me acaricio las trenzas de seda que mi madre ha colocado tan bien. Mi madre; me he dejado su vestido azul y sus zapatos en el suelo del vagón, no se me ocurrió recogerlos ni intentar aferrarme a algo suyo, de casa. Ahora me arrepiento.

La puerta se abre y entra un joven que debe de ser Loke. Me sorprende lo normal que parece; casi todos los estilistas a los que entrevistan en la tele están tan teñidos, pintados y alterados quirúrgicamente que resultan grotescos, pero Cinna lleva el pelo corto y, en apariencia, de su color castaño claro natural. Viste camisa y pantalones negros sencillos, y la única concesión a las modificaciones de aspecto parece ser un delineador de ojos dorado aplicado con generosidad. Resalta las motas doradas de sus ojos azules y, a pesar del asco que me producen el Capitolio y sus horrendas modas, no puedo evitar pensar que lo hace muy atractivo.

-Hola, Lucy. Soy Loke, tu estilista -dice en voz baja, aunque casi sin la afectación típica del Capitolio-.

-Hola -respondo, con precaución-.

-Dame un momento, ¿vale? -me pide. Camina a mi alrededor y observa mi cuerpo desnudo, sin tocarme, pero tomando nota de cada centímetro. Resisto el impulso de cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho-. ¿Quién te ha peinado?-.

-Mi madre-respondo-.

-Es precioso. Mucha clase, la verdad, en un equilibrio casi perfecto con tu perfil. Tiene dedos hábiles-.

Esperaba a alguien extravagante, alguien mayor que intentara desesperadamente parecer joven, alguien que me viera como un trozo de carne que había que preparar para una bandeja. Loke no es nada de eso-.

-Eres nuevo, ¿verdad? No creo haberte visto antes -le pregunto-.

La mayoría de los estilistas me resultan familiares, son constantes en el siempre cambiante grupo de los tributos. Algunos llevan en esto toda mi vida.

-Sí, es mi primer año en los juegos-responde-.

-Así que te han dado el Distrito 12 -comento, porque los recién llegados suelen quedarse con nosotros, el distrito menos deseable-.

-Lo pedí expresamente -responde, sin dar más explicaciones-. ¿Por qué no te pones la bata y charlamos un rato?-.

Me pongo la bata y lo sigo hasta un salón en el que hay dos sofás rojos con una mesita baja en medio. Tres paredes están vacías y la cuarta es entera de cristal, de modo que puede verse la ciudad. Por la luz, debe de ser mediodía, aunque el cielo soleado se ha cubierto de nubes. Loke me invita a sentarme en uno de los sofás y se sienta en frente de mí; después pulsa un botón que hay en el lateral de la mesa y la parte de arriba se abre para dejar salir un segundo tablero con nuestra comida: pollo y gajos de naranja cocinados en una salsa de nata sobre un lecho de granos blancos perlados, guisantes y cebollas diminutos, y panecillos en forma de flor; de postre hay un pudin de color miel.

Intento imaginarme preparando esta misma comida en casa. Los pollos son demasiado caros, pero podría apañarme con un pavo silvestre. Necesitaría matar un segundo pavo para cambiarlo por naranjas. La leche de cabra tendría que servir de sustituta de la nata. Podemos cultivar guisantes en el huerto y tendría que conseguir cebollas silvestres en el bosque. No reconozco el cereal, porque nuestras raciones de las teselas se convierten en una fea papilla marrón cuando las cocinas. Para conseguir los panecillos lujosos tendría que hacer otro trueque con el panadero, quizás a cambio de dos o tres ardillas. En cuanto al pudin, ni siquiera se me ocurre qué llevará dentro. Harían falta varios días de caza y recolección para hacer esta comida y, aun así, no llegaría a la altura de la versión del Capitolio.

Me pregunto cómo será vivir en un mundo en el que la comida aparece con sólo presionar un botón. ¿A qué dedicaría las horas que paso recorriendo los bosques en busca de sustento si fuese tan fácil conseguirlo? ¿Qué hacen todo el día estos habitantes del Capitolio, además de decorarse el cuerpo y esperar al siguiente cargamento de tributos para divertirse viéndolos morir?

Levanto la mirada y veo los ojos de Loke clavados en los míos.

-Esto debe de parecerte despreciable. -¿Me lo ha visto en la cara o, de algún modo, me ha leído el pensamiento? Sin embargo, tiene razón: toda esta gente asquerosa me resulta despreciable-. Da igual -dice Loke-. Bueno, Lucy, hablemos de tu traje para la ceremonia de inauguración. Mi compañera, Virgo, es la estilista del otro tributo de tu distrito, Natsu, y estamos pensando en vestiros a juego. Como sabes, es costumbre que los trajes reflejen el espíritu de cada distrito.

Se supone que en la ceremonia inaugural tienes que llevar algo referente a la principal industria de tu distrito. Distrito 11, agricultura; Distrito 4, pesca; Distrito 3, fábricas. Eso significa que, al venir del Distrito 12, Natsu y yo llevaremos algún tipo de atuendo minero. Como el ancho mono de los mineros no resulta especialmente atractivo, nuestros tributos suelen acabar con trajes con poca tela y cascos con focos. Un año los sacaron completamente desnudos y cubiertos de polvo negro, como si fuese polvo de carbón. Los trajes siempre son horrendos y no ayudan a ganarse el favor del público, así que me preparo para lo peor.

-Entonces, ¿será un disfraz de minero? -pregunto, esperando que no sea indecente-.

-No del todo. Verás, Virgo y yo creemos que el tema del minero está muy trillado. Nadie se acordará de vosotros si lleváis eso, y los dos pensamos que nuestro trabajo consiste en hacer que los tributos del Distrito 12 sean inolvidables-.

-Está claro que me toca ir desnuda-, pienso-.

-Así que, en vez de centrarnos en la minería en sí, vamos a centrarnos en el carbón de las minas-.

«Desnuda y cubierta de polvo negro», pienso de nuevo.

-Y ¿qué se hace con el carbón? Se quema -dice Loke-. No te da miedo el fuego, ¿verdad, Lucy? -Ve mi expresión y sonríe.

Unas cuantas horas después, estoy vestida con lo que puede ser el vestido más sensacional o el más mortífero de la ceremonia de inauguración. Llevo una sencilla malla negra de cuerpo entero que me cubre del cuello a los tobillos, con unas botas de cuero brillante y cordones que me llegan hasta las rodillas. Sin embargo, lo que define el traje es la capa que ondea al viento, con franjas naranjas, amarillas y rojas, y el tocado a juego. Loke pretende prenderles fuego justo antes de que nuestro carro recorra las calles.

-No es fuego de verdad, por supuesto, sólo un fuego sintético que Virgo y yo hemos inventado. No te hará daño -me asegura, pero no me acaba de convencer; es posible que acabe convertida en barbacoa humana cuando lleguemos al centro de la ciudad.

Apenas llevo maquillaje, sólo unos toquecitos de iluminador. Me han cepillado el pelo y me lo han recogido en una sola trenza, que es como suelo llevarlo.

-Quiero que el público te reconozca cuando estés en el estadio -dice Loke en tono soñador-: Lucy, la chica en llamas.

Se me pasa por la cabeza que la conducta tranquila y normal de Loke puede estar ocultando a un loco de remate.

A pesar de la revelación de esta mañana sobre el carácter de Natsu, me alivia verlo aparecer vestido con un traje idéntico. Como es hijo de panadero y tal, debe de estar acostumbrado al fuego. Su estilista, Virgo, y el resto de su equipo lo acompañan, y todos están de los nervios por la sensación que vamos a causar. Todos salvo Loke, que acepta las felicitaciones como si estuviera algo cansado.

Nos llevan al nivel inferior del Centro de Renovación, que es, básicamente, un establo gigantesco. La ceremonia inaugural va a empezar y están subiendo a las parejas de tributos en unos carros tirados por grupos de cuatro caballos. Los nuestros son negro carbón, unos animales tan bien entrenados que ni siquiera necesitan un jinete que los guíe. Loke y Virgo nos conducen a nuestro carro y nos arreglan con cuidado la postura del cuerpo y la caída de las capas antes de apartarse para comentar algo entre ellos.

-¿Qué piensas? -le susurro a Natsu-. Del fuego, quiero decir-.

-Te arrancaré la capa si tú me arrancas la mía -me responde, entre dientes-.

-Trato hecho. -Quizá si logramos quitárnoslas lo bastante deprisa evitemos las peores quemaduras. Lo malo es que nos soltarán en el campo de batalla estemos como estemos-. Sé que le prometí a Macao que haría todo lo que nos dijeran, pero creo que no tuvo en cuenta este detalle-.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está? ¿No se supone que tiene que protegernos de este tipo de cosas?- pregunto-.

-Con todo ese alcohol dentro, no creo que sea buena idea tenerlo cerca cuando ardamos-responde-.

De repente, los dos nos echamos a reír. Supongo que estamos tan nerviosos por los juegos y, más aún, tan aterrados por la posibilidad de acabar convertidos en antorchas humanas, que no actuamos de forma racional.

Empieza la música de apertura. No cuesta oírla, la ponen a todo volumen por las avenidas del Capitolio. Unas puertas correderas enormes se abren a las calles llenas de gente. El desfile dura unos veinte minutos y termina en el Círculo de la Ciudad, donde nos recibirán, tocarán el himno y nos escoltarán hasta el Centro de Entrenamiento, que será nuestro hogar/prisión hasta que empiecen los juegos.

Los tributos del Distrito 1 van en un carro tirado por caballos blancos como la nieve. Están muy guapos, rociados de pintura plateada y vestidos con elegantes túnicas cubiertas de piedras preciosas; el Distrito 1 fabrica artículos de lujo para el Capitolio. Oímos el rugido del público; siempre son los favoritos.

El Distrito 2 se coloca detrás de ellos. En pocos minutos nos encontramos acercándonos a la puerta y veo que, entre el cielo nublado y que empieza a anochecer, la luz se ha vuelto gris. Los tributos del Distrito 11 acaban de salir cuando Loke aparece con una antorcha encendida.

-Allá vamos -dice, y, antes de poder reaccionar, prende fuego a nuestras capas. Ahogo un grito, esperando que llegue el calor, pero sólo noto un cosquilleo. Loke se coloca delante de nosotros, prende fuego a los tocados y deja escapar un suspiro de alivio-. Funciona. -Después me levanta la barbilla con cariño-. Recuerda, la cabeza alta. Sonríe. ¡Te van a adorar!

Loke se baja del carro de un salto y tiene una última idea.

Nos grita algo que no oigo por culpa de la música, así que vuelve a gritar y gesticula.

-¿Qué dice? -le pregunto a Natsu. Por primera vez, lo miro y me doy cuenta de que, iluminado por las llamas falsas, está resplandeciente, y que yo también debo de estarlo-.

-Creo que ha dicho que nos cojamos de la mano –responde-.

Me coge la mano derecha con su izquierda, y los dos miramos a Loke para confirmarlo. Él asiente y da su aprobación levantando el pulgar; es lo último que veo antes de entrar en la ciudad.

La alarma inicial de la muchedumbre al vernos aparecer se transforma rápidamente en vítores y gritos de ¡Distrito 12! Todos se vuelven para mirarnos, apartando su atención de los otros tres carros que tenemos delante. Al principio me quedo helada, pero después nos veo en una enorme pantalla de televisión y nuestro aspecto me deja sin aliento. Con la escasa luz del crepúsculo, el fuego nos ilumina las caras, es como si nuestras capas dejaran un rastro de llamas detrás. Loke hizo bien al reducir el maquillaje al mínimo: los dos estamos más atractivos y, además, se nos reconoce perfectamente.

Recuerda, la cabeza alta. Sonríe. ¡Te van a adorar!

Oigo las palabras del estilista en mi cabeza, así que levanto más la barbilla, esbozo mi mejor sonrisa y saludo con la mano que tengo libre. Me alegra estar agarrada a Natsu para guardar el equilibrio, porque él es fuerte, sólido como una roca. Conforme gano confianza, llego a lanzar algún que otro beso a los espectadores; la gente del Capitolio se ha vuelto loca, nos baña en flores, grita nuestros nombres, nuestros nombres propios, ya que se han molestado en buscarlos en el programa.

La música alta, los vítores y la admiración me corren por las venas, y no puedo evitar emocionarme. Loke me ha dado una gran ventaja, nadie me olvidará. Ni mi aspecto, ni mi nombre: Lucy, la chica en llamas.

Por primera vez siento una chispa de esperanza. ¡Tiene que haber algún patrocinador dispuesto a escogerme! Y con un poco de ayuda extra, alguna comida, el arma adecuada... ¿Por qué voy a dar los juegos por perdidos?

Alguien me tira una rosa roja y yo la cojo, la huelo con delicadeza y lanzo un beso en dirección a quien me la haya tirado. Cientos de manos intentan capturar mi beso, como si fuese algo real y tangible.

-¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! -Los oigo gritar mi nombre por todas partes. Todos quieren mis besos.

Hasta que entramos en el Círculo de la Ciudad no me doy cuenta de que debo de haber estado cortándole la circulación de la mano a Natsu, tan fuerte se la tenía cogida. Miro nuestros dedos entrelazados y aflojo un poco, pero él me vuelve a coger con fuerza.

-No, no me sueltes -dice, y la luz del fuego se refleja en sus ojos azules-. Por favor, puede que me caiga de esta cosa-.

-Vale-Respondo-.

Así que seguimos cogidos, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme extraña por la forma en que Loke nos ha unido. La verdad es que no es justo presentarnos como un equipo y después tirarnos en la arena para que nos matemos el uno al otro.

Los doce carros llenan el circuito del Círculo de la Ciudad. Todas las ventanas de los edificios que rodean el círculo están abarrotadas de los ciudadanos más prestigiosos del Capitolio. Nuestros caballos nos llevan justo hasta la mansión del presidente Hades, y allí nos paramos. La música termina con unas notas dramáticas.

El presidente, un hombre Alto y delgado y algo fornido con el cabello negro como las cenizas, nos da la bienvenida oficial desde el balcón que tenemos encima. Lo tradicional es enfocar las caras de todos los tributos durante el discurso, pero en la pantalla veo que Natsu y yo salimos más de lo que nos corresponde. Con forme oscurece, más difícil es apartar los ojos de nuestro centelleante atuendo. Aunque cuando suena el himno nacional hacen un esfuerzo por enfocar a cada pareja de tributos, la cámara se mantiene fija en el carro del Distrito 12, que recorre el círculo una última vez antes de desaparecer en el Centro de Entrenamiento.

En cuanto se cierran las puertas, nos rodean los equipos de preparación, que farfullan piropos apenas inteligibles. Miro a mí alrededor y veo que muchos de los otros tributos nos miran con odio, lo que confirma mis sospechas de que los hemos eclipsado a todos, literalmente. Después aparecen Virgo y Loke, que nos ayudan a bajar del carro, y nos quitan con cuidado las capas y los tocados en llamas. Virgo los apaga con una especie de bote con atomizador.

De repente me doy cuenta de que sigo pegada a Natsu y me obligo a abrir los dedos, agarrotados. Los dos nos masajeamos las manos.

-Gracias por sostenerme-. No me sentía muy bien ahí arriba -dice Peeta-.

-No lo parecía. Te juro que ni me he dado cuenta-.

-Seguro que no le han prestado atención a nadie más que a ti. Deberías llevar llamas más a menudo, te sientan bien-.

Después me ofrece una sonrisa de una dulzura tan genuina, con el toque justo de timidez, que hace que me sienta muy cerca de él.

Sin embargo, una alarma se me enciende en la cabeza: «No seas tan estúpida: Natsu planea matarte -me recuerdo-. Quiere que te confíes para convertirte en una presa fácil. Cuanto más te guste, más mortífero será.

Pero, como yo también sé jugar, me pongo de puntillas y le doy un beso en la mejilla, justo en el moratón.

* * *

Bueno, como estuve un tiempo ausente xD hoy publicare varios capítulos asi que espera el siguiente ya que ¡hasta yo estoy emocionada! Tómenlo como un regalo de navidad a todos mis lectores, y a los seguidores de mis otras historias, no se preocupen que ya he estado un tiempo escribiendo los capítulos bastantes largos y con muchas cosas interesantes.

Comentarios:

NekoFT: ¡Alguien que me entiende! Yo solo salía para comer, bañarme etc. xD si no has podido leer los libros no te preocupes el fanfics esta basado completamente en el libro, trato de escribirlo igual y a la vez diferente del libro asi que es como si leyeras el libro, gracias por tu comentario. Nos vemos en el siguiente que será dentro de un rato.


	6. La chica del cabello rosa

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail y la historia Los Juegos del Hambre no pertenecen.

Capitulo 6: La chica del cabello rosa.

* * *

El Centro de Entrenamiento tiene una torre diseñada exclusivamente para los tributos y sus equipos. Éste será nuestro hogar hasta que empiecen los juegos. Cada distrito tiene una planta entera, sólo hay que subir a un ascensor y pulsar el botón correspondiente al número del tuyo. Fácil de recordar.

He subido un par de veces en el ascensor del Edificio de Justicia del Distrito 12, una para recibir la medalla por la muerte de mi padre, y ayer, para despedirme por última vez de mi familia y amigos. Sin embargo, aquél era una cosa oscura y ruidosa que se movía como un caracol y olía a leche agria. Las paredes de este ascensor están hechas de cristal, así que puedes ver a la gente de la planta de abajo convertirse en hormigas conforme sales disparada hacia arriba. Es emocionante y me siento tentada de preguntarle a Juvia Loxar si podemos volver a subir, pero, por algún motivo, creo que sonaría infantil.

Al parecer, las tareas de Juvia no concluyen en la estación, sino que Macao y ella nos supervisarán hasta que lleguemos al mismísimo campo de batalla. En cierto modo, es una ventaja, porque, al menos, se puede contar con ella para que nos lleve de un lado a otro a tiempo, mientras que no hemos visto a Macao desde que cerramos nuestro trato en el tren. Seguro que está inconsciente en alguna parte. Por otro lado, es como si Juvia estuviese en una nube; es la primera vez que el equipo al que acompaña causa sensación en la ceremonia inaugural. Alaba no sólo nuestros trajes, sino también nuestra conducta y, según lo cuenta, ella conoce a todas las personas importantes del Capitolio y ha estado hablando bien de nosotros todo el día, intentando conseguir patrocinadores.

-Pero he sido muy misteriosa -dice, con los ojos entrecerrados-, porque, claro, Macao no se ha molestado en contarme su estrategia. Sin embargo, he hecho todo lo posible con lo que tenía: que Lucy se había sacrificado por su hermana y que los dos habéis luchado con éxito por superar la barbarie de vuestro distrito. -¿Barbarie? Es irónico que lo diga una mujer que ayuda a prepararnos para una matanza. ¿Y en qué basa nuestro éxito? ¿En que sabemos comportarnos en la mesa?-. Por supuesto, todos tienen sus reservas, porque sois del distrito minero. Así que les he dicho, y ha sido muy astuto por mi parte: Bueno, si se ejerce la suficiente presión sobre el carbón, ¡se convierte en una perla!»

Juvia esboza una sonrisa tan resplandeciente que no tengo más remedio que alabar con entusiasmo su astucia, aunque se equivoque.

El carbón no se convierte en perla, pues las perlas crecen en el interior de los moluscos. Seguramente quería decir que el carbón se convierte en diamante, aunque tampoco es cierto. He oído que en el Distrito 1 hay una máquina que puede convertir en diamante el grafito, pero nosotros no extraemos grafito, eso era parte del trabajo del Distrito 13, hasta que lo destruyeron.

Me pregunto si lo sabrán las personas con las que nos ha estado promocionando; a lo mejor tampoco les importa.

-Por desgracia, no puedo cerrar tratos con los patrocinadores. Sólo lo puede hacer Macao-sigue diciendo ella, en tono lúgubre-. Pero no os preocupéis, lo llevaré a las negociaciones a punta de pistola, si es necesario.

Aunque tenga muchos defectos, hay que admirar la determinación de esta mujer.

Mi alojamiento es más grande que nuestra casa en la Veta; es lujoso, como el vagón del tren, y tiene tantos artilugios automáticos que seguro que no me da tiempo a pulsar todos los botones. Sólo en la ducha hay un cuadro con más de cien opciones para controlar la temperatura del agua, la presión, los jabones, el champús, los aceites y las esponjas de masaje. Cuando sales, pisas una alfombrilla que se activa para secarte el cuerpo con aire. En vez de luchar con los enredos del pelo húmedo, coloco la mano en una caja que envía una corriente eléctrica a mi cuero cabelludo, de modo que tengo el cabello desenredado, peinado y seco casi al instante. Me cae por la espalda como una cortina lustrosa.

Programo el armario para que elija un traje a mi gusto. Las ventanas amplían y reducen partes de la ciudad, siguiendo mis órdenes. Si susurras el tipo de comida que quieres de un menú gigantesco en una especie de micrófono, la comida aparece calentita en menos de un minuto. Recorro la habitación comiendo hígado de oca y pan esponjoso hasta que llaman a la puerta. Es Juvia, para decirme que es la hora de cenar.

Bien, estoy muerta de hambre.

Cuando entramos en el comedor, Natsu, Loke y Virgo están de pie al lado de un balcón desde el que se ve el Capitolio. Me alegra ver a los estilistas, sobre todo después de oír que Macao se unirá a nosotros. Una comida presidida por Juvia y Macao está abocada al desastre. Además, en realidad el objetivo de la cena no es comer, sino planear nuestras estrategias, y Loke y Virgo ya han demostrado lo valiosos que son.

Un hombre silencioso vestido con una túnica blanca nos ofrece unas copas de vino. Se me ocurre rechazarlo, pero nunca lo he probado, salvo el fluido casero que utiliza mi madre para la tos, y ¿cuándo podré volver a probarlo? Le doy un trago al líquido ácido y seco, y pienso para mis adentros que podría mejorarse con unas cucharaditas de miel.

Macao aparece justo cuando están sirviendo la cena. Parece que él también ha pasado por un estilista, porque está limpio, arreglado y más sobrio que nunca, al menos desde que lo conozco. No rechaza el vino, pero, cuando empieza la sopa, me doy cuenta de que es la primera vez que lo veo comer. Quizá sea de verdad capaz de controlarse lo bastante para ayudarnos.

Loke y Virgo parecen ejercer un efecto civilizador sobre Macao y Juvia. Al menos, se dirigen el uno al otro con educación, y los dos elogian sin parar el acto de inauguración de nuestros estilistas. Mientras parlotean, me concentro en la comida: sopa de champiñones, verduras amargas con tomates del tamaño de guisantes, ternera asada cortada en rodajas tan finas como papel, fideos en salsa verde y queso que se derrite en la lengua con uvas negras dulces. Los sirvientes, chicos jóvenes vestidos con túnicas blancas como el que nos trajo el vino, se mueven sin decir nada de un lado a otro, procurando que los platos y copas estén siempre llenos.

Cuando llevo la mitad del vaso de vino, la cabeza me empieza a dar vueltas, así que me paso al agua. No me gusta esta sensación y espero que pase pronto; es un misterio cómo Macao puede estar así todo el rato.

Intento concentrarme en la conversación, que trata sobre los trajes para las entrevistas, cuando una chica coloca una tarta de aspecto increíble sobre la mesa y la enciende con habilidad. La tarta se ilumina y las llamas parpadean en los bordes durante un rato hasta que por fin se apaga. Tengo un momento de duda.

-¿Qué la hace arder? ¿Es alcohol? -pregunto, mirando a la chica-. Es lo último que... ¡Oh! ¡Yo te conozco!-.

No era capaz de ponerle nombre ni de ubicar el rostro de la chica, pero estoy segura: pelo rosa oscuro, rasgos llamativos, piel de porcelana blanca. Sin embargo, mientras lo digo, noto que las entrañas se me encogen de ansiedad y culpa al verla, y, aunque no puedo acordarme, sé que existe un mal recuerdo asociado con ella. La expresión de terror que le pasa por la cara sólo sirve para confundirme e incomodarme más. Sacude la cabeza para negarlo rápidamente y se aleja a toda prisa de la mesa.

Cuando miro a mis acompañantes, los cuatro adultos me observan como halcones.

-No seas ridícula, Lucy. ¿Cómo vas a conocer a un avox? -me suelta Juvia-. Es absurdo-.

-¿Qué es un avox? -pregunto, como si fuera estúpida.

-Alguien que ha cometido un delito; les cortan la lengua para que no puedan hablar -contesta Macao-. Seguramente será una traidora. No es probable que la conozcas-.

-Y, aunque la conocieras, se supone que no hay que hablar con ellos a no ser que desees darles una orden -dice Juvia-. Por supuesto que no la conoces.

Sin embargo, la conozco y, cuando Macao pronuncia la palabra traidora, recuerdo de qué, aunque no puedo admitirlo, porque todos se me echarían encima.

-No, supongo que no, es que... -balbuceo, y el vino no me ayuda.

-Lissana Strauss -salta Peeta, chasqueando los dedos-. Eso es, a mí también me resultaba familiar y no sabía por qué. Entonces me he dado cuenta de que es clavada a Lissana.

Lissana Strauss es una chica regordeta de cara mustia y pelo Blanco que se parece a nuestra sirvienta tanto como un escarabajo a una mariposa. También es probable que sea la persona más simpática del planeta: sonríe sin parar a todo el mundo en el colegio, incluso a mí. Nunca he visto sonreír a la chica del pelo rosa, pero recojo con gratitud la sugerencia de Natsu.

-Claro, eso era. Debe de ser por el color de cabello -digo.

-Y también algo en los ojos -añade Natsu.

-Oh, bueno, si es sólo eso -dice Loke, y la mesa vuelve a relajarse-. Y sí, la tarta tiene alcohol, aunque ya se ha quemado todo. La pedí especialmente en honor de vuestro fogoso debut.

Nos comemos la tarta y pasamos a un salón para ver la repetición de la ceremonia inaugural que están echando por la tele. Hay otras parejas que causan buena impresión, pero ninguna está a nuestra altura. Hasta nuestro equipo deja escapar una exclamación cuando nos ve salir del Centro de Renovación.

-¿De quién fue la idea de cogeros de la mano? -pregunta Haymitch.

-De Loke -responde Virgo-.

-El toque justo de rebeldía. Muy bonito-.

¿Rebeldía? Me paro a pensarlo un momento y lo entiendo cuando me acuerdo de las otras parejas, distantes y tensas, sin tocarse ni prestarse atención, como si su compañero no existiese, como si los juegos ya hubiesen empezado. Al presentarnos no como adversarios, sino como amigos, hemos destacado tanto como nuestros trajes en llamas.

-Mañana por la mañana es la primera sesión de entrenamiento. Reuníos conmigo para el desayuno y os contaré cómo quiero que os comportéis -nos dice Macao a Natsu y a mí-. Ahora id a dormir un poco mientras los mayores hablamos.

Natsu y yo recorremos juntos el pasillo hasta nuestras habitaciones. Cuando llegamos a mi puerta, se apoya en el marco, no para impedir que entre, sino para captar mi atención.

-Conque Lissana Strauss. Qué casualidad encontrarnos aquí con su gemela-.

Me está pidiendo una explicación y siento la tentación de dársela. Los dos sabemos que me ha encubierto, así que vuelvo a estar en deuda con él. Si le cuento la verdad sobre la chica, quizá estemos en paz. ¿Qué daño puede hacerme? Aunque repita por ahí la historia, no podría hacerme mucho daño, porque sólo era algo que vi hace tiempo. Además, él había mentido tanto como yo al decir lo de Lissana.

Me doy cuenta de que quiero hablar con alguien sobre la muchacha, con alguien que pueda ayudarme a averiguar su historia. Gray habría sido mi primera elección, pero no es probable que vuelva a verlo. Intento decidir si contárselo a Natsu le daría alguna ventaja sobre mí, aunque no veo cómo. Quizá compartir una confidencia lo haga creer que lo considero un amigo.

Además, la idea de la chica con la lengua cortada me asusta, me ha recordado por qué estoy aquí. No es para lucir modelitos sorprendentes y comer manjares, sino para morir de forma sangrienta mientras la audiencia anima al asesino.

¿Se lo cuento o no se lo cuento? Todavía tengo el cerebro embotado por culpa del vino, así que miro al pasillo vacío, como si la decisión estuviese allí mismo.

Natsu nota mi vacilación.

-¿Has estado ya en el tejado? -Niego con la cabeza-. Loke me lo enseñó. Desde allí se ve casi toda la ciudad, aunque el viento hace bastante ruido.

Traduzco su comentario como: Allí nadie nos oirá hablar. La verdad es que yo también tengo la sensación de estar bajo vigilancia.

-¿Podemos subir sin más?-.

-Claro, vamos -responde Natsu-.

Lo sigo escaleras arriba hasta el tejado. Hay una salita con techo abovedado con una puerta que da al exterior. Cuando salimos al frío aire nocturno, la vista me quita el aliento: el Capitolio brilla como un enorme campo lleno de luciérnagas. La electricidad del Distrito 12 viene y va; lo habitual es que sólo tengamos unas cuantas horas al día. Es normal que por las noches nos iluminemos con velas, y sólo puedes contar con ella cuando televisan los juegos o algún mensaje importante del Gobierno, que hemos de ver por obligación. Sin embargo, aquí no tienen escasez nunca.

Natsu y yo caminamos hasta el borde del tejado, y yo inclino la cabeza para observar la calle, que está llena de gente. Se oyen los coches, algún grito de vez en cuando y un extraño tintineo metálico. En el Distrito 12 estaríamos ya todos pensando en acostarnos.

-Le pregunté a Loke por qué nos dejaban subir, si no les preocupaba que algunos tributos decidieran saltar por el borde -me dice Natsu-.

-¿Y qué te respondió?-.

-Que no se puede. -Alarga la mano hacia el borde, que parece vacío; se oye un chasquido y la aparta muy deprisa-. Es algún tipo de campo eléctrico que te empuja hacia el tejado.

-Siempre preocupados por nuestra seguridad -digo. Aunque Loke le haya enseñado a Natsu el tejado, me pregunto si podemos estar aquí a estas horas, solos. Nunca he visto a los tributos en el tejado del Centro de Entrenamiento, pero eso no quiere decir que no nos estén grabando-. ¿Crees que nos observan?

-Quizá. Ven a ver el jardín-.

Al otro lado de la cúpula han construido un jardín con lechos de flores y macetas con árboles. De las ramas cuelgan cientos de carillones, que son los culpables del tintineo. Aquí, en el jardín, en esta noche de viento, bastan para ahogar la conversación de dos personas que no quieren ser oídas. Natsu me mira con expectación y yo finjo que examino una flor.

-Un día estábamos cazando en el bosque, escondidos, esperando que apareciese una presa -susurro.

-¿Tu padre y tú?-.

-No, con mi amigo Gray. De repente, todos los pájaros dejaron de cantar a la vez, todos salvo uno, que parecía estar cantando una advertencia. Entonces la vimos. Estoy segura de que era la misma chica. Un chico iba con ella, y los dos llevaban la ropa hecha jirones. Tenían ojeras por la falta de sueño y corrían como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Durante un instante guardo silencio, mientras recuerdo cómo nos paralizó la imagen de aquella extraña pareja, obviamente de fuera del Distrito 12, huyendo a través del bosque. Más tarde nos preguntamos si los podríamos haber ayudado a escapar, y quizá sí, quizá hubiésemos podido esconderlos de habernos dado prisa. Nos pillaron por sorpresa, sí, pero éramos cazadores, sabíamos cómo se comportan los animales en peligro; supimos que la pareja tenía problemas en cuanto la vimos, y nos limitamos a mirar.

-El aerodeslizador surgió de la nada -sigo contándole a Natsu-. Es decir, el cielo estaba vacío y, un instante después, ya no lo estaba. No hacía ningún ruido, pero ellos lo vieron. Soltaron una red sobre la chica y la subieron a toda prisa, tan deprisa como el ascensor. Al chico lo atravesaron con una especie de lanza atada a un cable y lo subieron también. Estoy segura de que estaba muerto. Oímos a la chica gritar una vez, creo que el nombre del chico. Después desapareció el aerodeslizador, se esfumó en el aire, y los pájaros volvieron a cantar, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-¿Te vieron?-.

-No lo sé, estábamos bajo un saliente rocoso -respondo, aunque sí lo sé: hubo un momento, después de la advertencia del pájaro pero antes de que llegase el aerodeslizador, en que la chica nos vio. Me miró a los ojos y me pidió ayuda, y Gray y yo no respondimos.

-Estás temblando -dice Natsu-.

El viento y la historia me han robado el calor del cuerpo. El grito de la chica..., ¿habría sido el último?

Peeta se quita la chaqueta y me la echa sobre los hombros. Empiezo a retroceder, pero al final lo dejo, decidiendo por un segundo aceptar tanto su chaqueta como su amabilidad. Una amiga haría eso, ¿verdad?

-¿Eran de aquí? -pregunta, mientras me abrocha un botón del cuello. Asiento. Los dos tenían el aire del Capitolio, tanto el chico como la chica-. ¿Adónde crees que iban?

-Eso no lo sé -respondo. El Distrito 12 es el final de la línea, más allá sólo hay territorio salvaje. Sin contar las ruinas del Distrito 13, que todavía arden por culpa de las bombas tóxicas. De vez en cuando las sacan por televisión para que no olvidemos-. Ni tampoco por qué se irían de aquí.

Macao ha dicho que los avox son traidores, pero ¿traidores a qué? Sólo pueden ser traidores al Capitolio, pero aquí tenían de todo. No había razón para rebelarse.

-Yo me iría -suelta Natsu. Después mira a su alrededor, nervioso, porque lo había dicho lo bastante alto para que lo oyeran, a pesar de los carillones-. Me iría a casa ahora mismo, si me dejaran, aunque hay que reconocer que la comida es estupenda.

Me ha vuelto a encubrir: si alguien lo escuchase, no serían más que las palabras de un tributo asustado, no de alguien dándole vueltas a la incuestionable bondad del Capitolio.

-Hace frío, será mejor que nos vayamos -dice. Dentro de la cúpula se está calentito y hay luz. Sigue hablando en tono casual-. Tu amigo, Gray, ¿es el que se llevó a tu hermana en la cosecha?

-Sí. ¿Lo conoces?-.

-La verdad es que no, aunque oigo mucho a las chicas hablar de él. Creía que era tu primo o algo así, porque os parecéis-.

-No, no somos parientes-.

-¿Fue a decirte adiós? -me pregunta, después de asentir con la cabeza, hermético.

-Sí -respondo, observándolo con atención-, y también tu padre. Me llevó galletas-.

Natsu levanta las cejas, como si no lo supiese, pero, después de verlo mentir con tanta facilidad, no le doy mucha importancia.

-¿En serio? Bueno, tu hermana y tú le caéis bien. Creo que le habría gustado tener una hija, en vez de una casa llena de chicos. -La idea de que hayan hablado de mí durante la comida, junto al fuego de la panadería o de pasada en la casa de Natsu hace que me sobresalte. Seguramente sería cuando su madre no estaba en el cuarto-. Conocía a tu madre cuando eran pequeños.

Otra sorpresa, aunque probablemente cierta.

-Ah, sí, ella creció en la ciudad -respondo, porque no me parece educado decir que nunca ha mencionado al panadero, salvo para elogiar su pan. Hemos llegado a mi puerta, así que le devuelvo la chaqueta-. Nos vemos por la mañana.

-Hasta mañana -responde, y se aleja por el pasillo.

Cuando abro la puerta, la chica del pelo rosa está recogiendo mi malla de cuerpo entero y las botas del suelo, donde yo las había dejado antes de la ducha. Quiero disculparme por si la había metido en líos antes, hasta que recuerdo que no debo hablar con ella, a no ser que tenga que darle una orden.

-Oh, lo siento -digo-. Se suponía que tenía que devolvérselo a Loke Lo siento. ¿Se lo puedes llevar?

Ella evita mirarme a los ojos, asiente brevemente y se va.

Estoy a punto de decirle que siento mucho lo de la cena, pero sé que mis disculpas son más profundas, que estoy avergonzada por no haber intentado ayudarla en el bosque, por dejar que el Capitolio matase al chico y la mutilase a ella sin mover ni un dedo para evitarlo.

Como si hubiese estado viendo los juegos por la tele.

Me quito los zapatos y me meto bajo las sábanas sin quitarme la ropa. No he dejado de temblar. Quizá la chica no se acuerde de mí, aunque sé que me engaño: no se te olvida la cara de la persona que era tu última esperanza. Me tapo la cabeza, como si eso me protegiese de la muchacha pelirroja que no puede hablar. Sin embargo, puedo sentir sus ojos clavados en mí, atravesando muros, puertas y ropa de cama.

Me pregunto si disfrutará viéndome morir.

* * *

Otro capitulo mas, gracias por leer.


	7. Día de entrenamiento

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail, y la historia de los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores: Hiro Mashima y Suzane Collins

* * *

Capitulo 7: Día de entrenamiento.

Mi noche se llena de sueños inquietantes. La cara de la chica Peli-rosa se entremezcla con imágenes sangrientas de los anteriores Juegos del Hambre, con mi madre retraída e inalcanzable, y con Michelle escuálida y aterrorizada. Me despierto gritándole a mi padre que corra, justo antes de que la mina estalle en un millón de mortíferas chispas de luz.

El alba empieza a entrar por las ventanas, y el Capitolio tiene un aire brumoso y encantado. Me duele la cabeza y me parece que me he mordido el interior de la mejilla por la noche; lo compruebo con la lengua y noto el sabor a sangre.

Salgo de la cama poco a poco y me meto en la ducha, donde pulso botones al azar en el panel de control y termino dando saltitos para soportar los chorros alternos de agua helada y agua abrasadora que me atacan. Después me cae una avalancha de espuma con olor a limón que al final tengo que rasparme del cuerpo con un cepillo de cerdas duras. En fin, al menos me ha puesto la circulación en marcha.

Después de secarme e hidratarme con crema, encuentro un traje que me han dejado delante del armario: pantalones negros ajustados, una túnica de manga larga color burdeos y zapatos de cuero. Me recojo el pelo en una trenza. Es la primera vez, desde la mañana de la cosecha, que me parezco a mí misma: nada de peinados y ropa elegantes, nada de capas en llamas, sólo yo, con el aspecto que tendría si fuera al bosque. Eso me calma.

Macao no nos había dado una hora exacta para desayunar y nadie me había llamado, pero tengo tanta hambre que me dirijo al comedor esperando encontrar comida. Lo que encuentro no me decepciona: aunque la mesa principal está vacía, en una larga mesa de un lateral hay al menos veinte platos. Un joven, un avox, espera instrucciones junto al banquete. Cuando le pregunto si puedo servirme yo misma, asiente. Me preparo un plato con huevos, salchichas, pasteles cubiertos de confitura de naranja y rodajas de melón morado claro. Mientras me atiborro, observo la salida del sol sobre el Capitolio. Me sirvo un segundo plato de cereales calientes cubiertos de estofado de ternera. Finalmente, lleno uno de los platos con panecillos y me siento en la mesa, donde me dedico a cortarlos en trocitos y mojarlos en el chocolate caliente, como había hecho Natsu en el tren.

Empiezo a pensar en mi madre y Michelle; ya estarán levantadas. Mi madre preparará el desayuno de gachas y Michelle ordeñará su cabra antes de irse al colegio. Hace tan sólo dos mañanas, yo estaba en casa. ¿Dos? Sí, sólo dos. Ahora la casa me parece vacía, incluso desde tan lejos. ¿Qué dijeron anoche sobre mi fogoso debut en los juegos? ¿Les dio esperanzas o se asustaron más al ver la realidad de aquellos veinticuatro tributos juntos, sabiendo que sólo uno podría sobrevivir?

Macao y Natsu entran en el comedor y me dan los buenos días, para después pasar a llenarse los platos. Me irrita que Natsu lleve exactamente la misma ropa que yo; tengo que comentarle algo a Loke, porque este juego de los gemelos nos va a estallar en la cara cuando empiece la competición; seguro que lo saben. Entonces recuerdo que Macao me dijo que hiciera todo lo que me ordenasen los estilistas. De haber sido otra persona y no Loke, habría sentido la tentación de no hacerle caso, pero después del triunfo de anoche no tengo mucho que criticar.

El entrenamiento me pone nerviosa. Hay tres días para que todos los tributos practiquen juntos. La última tarde tendremos la oportunidad de actuar en privado delante de los Vigilantes de los juegos. La idea de encontrarme cara a cara con los demás tributos me revuelve las tripas; empiezo a darle vueltas al panecillo que acabo de coger de la cesta, pero se me ha quitado el apetito.

Después de comerse varios platos de estofado, Macao suspira, satisfecho, saca una petaca del bolsillo, le da un buen trago y apoya los codos en la mesa.

-Bueno, vayamos al asunto: el entrenamiento. En primer lugar, si queréis, podéis entrenaros por separado. Decididlo ahora.

-¿Por qué íbamos a querer hacerlo por separado? -pregunto.

-Supón que tienes una habilidad secreta que no quieres que conozcan los demás.

-No tengo ninguna -dice Natsu, en respuesta a mi mirada_-_. Y ya sé cuál es la tuya, ¿no? Me he comido más de una de tus ardillas.

No se me había ocurrido que Natsu probase las ardillas que yo cazaba; siempre me había imaginado que el panadero las freía en secreto para comérselas él. No por glotonería, sino porque las familias de la ciudad suelen comer la carne de la carnicera, que es más cara: ternera, pollo y caballo.

-Puedes entrenarnos juntos _-_-le digo a Macao. Natsu asiente.

-De acuerdo, pues dadme alguna idea de lo que sabéis hacer.

-Yo no sé hacer nada _-_-responde Natsu_-_-, a no ser que cuente el saber hacer pan.

-Lo siento, pero no cuenta. Lucy, ya sé que eres buena con el cuchillo.

-La verdad es que no, pero sé cazar. Con arco y flechas.

-¿Y se te da bien? _-_-pregunta Macao. Tengo que pensármelo. Llevo cuatro años encargándome de poner comida en la mesa, lo que no es moco de pavo. No soy tan buena como mi padre, pero él tenía más práctica. Apunto mejor que Gray, pero yo tengo más práctica; él es un genio de las trampas.

-No se me da mal _-_respondo.

-Es excelente _-_dice -. Mi padre le compra las ardillas y siempre comenta que la flecha nunca agujerea el cuerpo, siempre le da en un ojo. Igual con los conejos que le vende a la carnicera, y hasta es capaz de cazar ciervos.

Esta evaluación de mis habilidades me pilla completamente desprevenida. En primer lugar, el hecho de que se haya dado cuenta, y, en segundo, que me esté halagando así.

-¿Qué haces? -le pregunto, suspicaz.

-¿Y qué haces tú? Si quieres que Maccao te ayude, tiene que saber de lo que eres capaz. No te subestimes.

-¿Y tú qué? -pregunto, a la defensiva; por algún motivo, su comentario me sienta mal-. Te he visto en el mercado, puedes levantar sacos de harina de cuarenta y cinco kilos. Díselo. Sí que sabes hacer algo.

-Sí, y seguro que el estadio estará lleno de sacos de harina para que se los lance a la gente. No es como que a uno se le dé bien manejar armas, ya lo sabes.

-Se le da bien la lucha libre -le digo a Macao-. Quedó el segundo en la competición del colegio del año pasado, por detrás de su hermano.

-¿Y de qué sirve eso? ¿Cuántas veces has visto matar a alguien así? _-_-pregunta Natsu, disgustado.

-Siempre está el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sólo necesitas hacerte con un cuchillo y, al menos, tendrás una oportunidad. Si me atrapan, ¡estoy muerta!

Noto que empiezo a subir el tono.

-¡Pero no lo harán! Estarás viviendo en lo alto de un árbol, alimentándote de ardillas crudas y disparando flechas a la gente. ¿Sabes qué me dijo mi madre cuando vino a despedirse, como si quisiera darme ánimos? Me dijo que quizá el Distrito 12 tuviese por fin un ganador este año. Entonces me di cuenta de que no se refería a mí. ¡Se refería a ti! -estalla Natsu.

-Vamos, se refería a ti -digo, quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

_-_Dijo: Esa chica sí que es una superviviente. Esa chica.

Eso me detiene en seco. ¿De verdad le dijo su madre eso sobre mí? ¿Me valoraba más que a su hijo? Veo el dolor en los ojos de Natsu y sé que no me miente.

De repente, me encuentro detrás de la panadería, y siento la tripa vacía y el frío de la lluvia bajándome por la espalda; cuando vuelvo a hablar, parece que tengo once años:

-Pero sólo porque alguien me ayudó.

Los ojos de Natsu se clavan en el panecillo que tengo en la mano, y yo sé que también recuerda aquel día. Sin embargo, se encoge de hombros.

-La gente te ayudará en el estadio. Estarán deseando patrocinarte.

-Igual que a ti.

-No lo entiende _-_-dice Natsu, dirigiéndose a Macao y poniendo los ojos en blanco-. No entiende el efecto que ejerce en los demás.

Acaricia los nudos de la madera de la mesa y se niega a mirarme.

¿Qué narices quiere decir? ¿Que la gente me ayuda? ¡Cuando me moría de hambre no me ayudó nadie! Nadie salvo él. Las cosas cambiaron una vez tuve algo con lo que comerciar; soy buena negociando..., ¿o no? ¿Qué efecto ejerzo en la gente? ¿Creen que soy débil y necesitada? ¿Está insinuando que consigo buenos tratos porque le doy pena a la gente? Intento analizar si es cierto. Quizás algunos de los comerciantes fuesen algo generosos en los trueques, pero siempre lo había atribuido a su larga relación con mi padre. Además, mis presas son de primera calidad. ¡No le doy pena a nadie!

Miro con rabia el panecillo, segura de que lo ha dicho para insultarme.

Al cabo de un minuto, Macao interviene.

-Bueno, de acuerdo. Bien, bien, bien. Lucy, no podemos garantizar que encuentres arcos y flechas en el estadio, pero, durante tu sesión privada con los Vigilantes, enséñales lo que sabes hacer. Hasta entonces, mantente lejos de los arcos. ¿Se te dan bien las trampas?

-Sé unas cuantas básicas -mascullo.

-Eso puede ser importante para la comida -dice Macao-. Y, Natsu, ella tiene razón: no subestimes el valor de la fuerza en el campo de batalla. A menudo la fuerza física le da la ventaja definitiva a un jugador. En el Centro de Entrenamiento tendrán pesas, pero no les muestres a los demás tributos lo que eres capaz de levantar. El plan será igual para los dos: id a los entrenamientos en grupo; pasad algún tiempo aprendiendo algo que no sepáis; tirad lanzas, utilizad mazas o aprended a hacer buenos nudos. Sin embargo, guardaos lo que mejor se os dé para las sesiones privadas.

¿Está claro? -Natsu y yo asentimos-. Una última cosa. En público, quiero que estéis juntos en todo momento. -Los dos empezamos a protestar, y Macao golpea la mesa con la palma de la mano-. ¡En todo momento! ¡Fin de la discusión! ¡Acordasteis hacer lo que yo dijera! Estaréis juntos y seréis amables el uno con el otro. Ahora, salid de aquí. Reuníos con Juvia en el ascensor a las diez para el entrenamiento.

Me muerdo el labio y vuelvo de mal humor a mi habitación, asegurándome de que Natsu pueda oír que cierro de un portazo. Me siento en la cama, odiando a Macao, odiando a Natsu, odiándome a mí misma por mencionar aquel día lejano bajo la lluvia.

¡Menuda broma! ¡Natsu y yo fingiendo ser amigos! Ensalzamos las habilidades del otro, insistimos en que no se subestime... Debe de ser una broma, porque en algún momento tendremos que abandonar la farsa y aceptar que somos adversarios a muerte. Estaría dispuesta a hacerlo ahora mismo, si no fuese por la estúpida orden de Macao, que nos obliga a permanecer juntos durante el entrenamiento. Supongo que es culpa mía por decirle que no tenía por qué entrenarnos por separado. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que quiera hacerlo todo con Natsu, quien, por cierto, está claro que tampoco quiere tenerme de compañera.

Oigo en mi cabeza la voz de Natsu: No entiende el efecto que ejerce en los demás. Lo decía para menospreciarme, ¿no? Aunque una diminuta parte de mí se pregunta si no sería un piropo, si no querría decir que tengo algún tipo de atractivo. Es raro que me haya prestado tanta atención, como, por ejemplo, con lo de la caza. Y, al parecer, yo tampoco era tan ajena a él como creía: la harina, la lucha libre... Le he seguido la pista al chico del pan.

Son casi las diez. Me cepillo los dientes y me peino de nuevo. Los nervios por encontrarme con los demás tributos bloquean temporalmente el enfado, aunque ahora noto que aumenta mi ansiedad. Cuando me reúno con Juvia y Natsu en el ascensor, noto que me estoy mordiendo las uñas y paro de inmediato.

Las salas de entrenamiento están bajo el nivel del suelo de nuestro edificio. El trayecto en ascensor es de menos de un minuto, y después las puertas se abren para dejarnos ver un gimnasio lleno de armas y pistas de obstáculos. Todavía no son las diez, pero somos los últimos en llegar. Los otros tributos están reunidos en un círculo muy tenso, con un trozo de tela prendido a la camisa en el que se puede leer el número de su distrito. Mientras alguien me pone el número doce en la espalda, hago una evaluación rápida: Natsu y yo somos la única pareja que va vestida de la misma forma.

En cuanto nos unimos al círculo, la entrenadora jefe, una mujer alta y atlética llamada Cana, da un paso adelante y nos empieza a explicar el horario de entrenamiento. En cada puesto habrá un experto en la habilidad en cuestión, y nosotros podremos ir de una zona a otra como queramos, según las instrucciones de nuestros mentores. Algunos puestos enseñan tácticas de supervivencia y otros técnicas de lucha. Está prohibido realizar ejercicios de combate con otro tributo. Tenemos ayudantes a mano si queremos practicar con un compañero.

Cuando Cana empieza a leer la lista de habilidades, no puedo evitar fijarme en los demás chicos. Es la primera vez que estamos reunidos en tierra firme y con ropa normal. Se me cae el alma a los pies: casi todos los chicos, y al menos la mitad de las chicas, son más grandes que yo, aunque muchos han pasado hambre. Se les nota en los huesos, en la piel, en la mirada vacía. Puede que yo sea más bajita de nacimiento, pero, en general, el ingenio de mi familia me da una ventaja en el estadio. Me pongo derecha y sé que, aunque esté delgada, soy fuerte; la carne y las plantas del bosque, junto con el ejercicio necesario para conseguirlas, me han proporcionado un cuerpo más sano que los que veo a mi alrededor.

Las excepciones son los chicos de los distritos más ricos, los voluntarios, a los que alimentan y entrenan toda la vida para este momento. Los tributos del 1, 2 y 4 suelen tener ese aspecto. En teoría, va contra las reglas entrenar a los tributos antes de llegar al Capitolio, cosa que sucede todos los años. En el Distrito 12 los llamamos tributos profesionales o sólo profesionales, y casi siempre son los que ganan.

La ligera ventaja que tenía al entrar en el Centro de Entrenamiento, mi fogoso debut de anoche, parece desvanecerse ante mis competidores. Los otros tributos nos tenían celos, pero no porque fuésemos asombrosos, sino porque lo eran nuestros estilistas. Ahora no veo nada más que desprecio en las caras de los tributos profesionales. Cualquiera de ellos pesa de veinte a cuarenta kilos más que yo, y proyectan arrogancia y brutalidad.

Cuando Cana nos deja marchar, van directos a las armas de aspecto más mortífero del gimnasio y las manejan con soltura.

Estoy pensando que es una suerte que se me dé bien correr, cuando Natsu me da un codazo y yo pego un bote. Sigue a mi lado, como nos ha dicho Macao.

-¿Por dónde te gustaría empezar? -me pregunta, serio.

Echo un vistazo a los tributos profesionales, que presumen de su habilidad en un claro intento de intimidar a los demás. Después a los otros, los desnutridos y los incompetentes, que reciben sus primeras clases de cuchillo o hacha sin dejar de temblar.

-¿Y si atamos unos cuantos nudos?

-Buena idea _-_-contesta Natsu.

Nos acercamos a un puesto vacío. El entrenador parece encantado de tener alumnos; da la impresión de que la clase de hacer nudos no está teniendo mucho éxito. Cuando ve que sé algo sobre trampas, nos enseña una sencilla y magnífica que dejaría a un competidor humano colgado de un árbol por la pierna. Nos concentramos en ella durante una hora hasta que los dos dominamos la técnica y pasamos al puesto de camuflaje. Natsu parece disfrutar de verdad con él y se dedica a mezclar lodo, arcilla y jugos de bayas sobre su pálida piel, y a trenzar disfraces con vides y hojas. El entrenador que dirige el puesto está entusiasmado con su trabajo.

-Yo hago los pasteles _-_-me confiesa Natsu.

-¿Los pasteles? _-_-pregunto, porque estaba ocupada observando al chico del Distrito 2, que acababa de atravesar el corazón de un muñeco con una lanza a trece metros de distancia-. ¿Qué pasteles?

-En casa. Los glaseados, para la panadería.

Se refiere a los que tienen en exposición en los escaparates de la tienda: pasteles elegantes con flores y cosas bonitas pintadas en el glaseado. Son para cumpleaños y Año Nuevo. Cuando estamos en la plaza, Michelle siempre me arrastra hasta allí para admirarlos, aunque nunca hemos podido permitirnos uno. Sin embargo, en el Distrito 12 hay poca belleza, así que no puedo negarle ese gusto.

Empiezo a mirar con un ojo más crítico el diseño del brazo de Natsu: el dibujo, que alterna luz y sombras, recuerda a la luz del sol atravesando las hojas de los bosques. Me pregunto cómo lo sabe, porque dudo que haya cruzado alguna vez la alambrada. ¿Lo habrá sacado con tan sólo mirar el viejo y esquelético manzano que tiene en su patio? No sé por qué, pero todo esto (su habilidad, los pasteles inaccesibles, las alabanzas del experto en camuflaje) me molesta.

Es encantador, aunque no sé si podrás glasear a alguien hasta la muerte.

-No te lo creas tanto. Nunca se sabe qué te puedes encontrar en el campo de batalla. ¿Y si es una tarta gigante...? -empieza a decir Natsu.

-¿Y si seguimos? -lo interrumpo.

Los tres días siguientes nos dedicamos a visitar con mucha tranquilidad los puestos. Aprendemos algunas cosas útiles, desde hacer fuego hasta tirar cuchillos, pasando por fabricar refugios. A pesar de la orden de Macao de parecer mediocres, Natsu sobresale en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y yo arraso sin despeinarme en la prueba de plantas comestibles. Eso sí, nos mantenemos bien lejos de los arcos y las pesas, porque queremos reservarlo para las sesiones privadas.

Los Vigilantes aparecen nada más comenzar el primer día. Son unos veinte hombres y mujeres vestidos con túnicas de color morado intenso. Se sientan en las gradas que rodean el gimnasio, a veces dan vueltas para observarnos y tomar notas, y otras veces comen del interminable banquete que han preparado para ellos, sin hacernos caso. Sin embargo, parecen no quitarnos los ojos de encima a los tributos del Distrito 12. A veces levanto la cabeza y veo a uno de ellos mirándome. También hablan con los entrenadores durante nuestras comidas y los vemos a todos reunidos cuando volvemos.

Tomamos el desayuno y la cena en nuestra planta, pero a mediodía comemos los veinticuatro en el comedor del gimnasio. Colocan la comida en carros alrededor de la sala y cada uno se sirve lo que quiere. Los tributos profesionales tienden a reunirse en torno a una mesa, haciendo mucho ruido, como si desearan demostrar su superioridad, que no tienen miedo de nadie y que a los demás nos consideran insignificantes. Casi todos los demás tributos se sientan solos, como ovejas perdidas. Nadie nos dice nada; Natsu y yo comemos juntos, y, como Macao no deja de insistir en ello, intentamos mantener una conversación amistosa durante las comidas.

No es fácil encontrar un tema: hablar de casa resulta doloroso; hablar del presente es insoportable. Un día Natsu vacía nuestra cesta del pan y comenta que han procurado incluir panes de todos los distritos, además del refinado pan del Capitolio. La barra con forma de pez y teñida de verde con algas es del Distrito 4; el rollo con forma de media luna y semillas, del Distrito 11. Por algún motivo, aunque estén hechos de lo mismo, me parecen mucho más apetitosos que las feas galletas fritas que solemos tomar en casa.

-Y eso es todo_-_-diceNatsu, volviendo a meter el pan en la cesta.

-Tú sí que sabes.

-Sólo de pan. Vale, ríete como si hubiese dicho algo gracioso. _-_Los dos dejamos escapar una carcajada más o menos convincente y no hacemos caso de las miradas que nos dirigen los demás-. De acuerdo, seguiré sonriendo amablemente mientras hablas tú _-_dice Natsu.

La orden de Macao de que parezcamos amigos nos está desgastando a los dos, porque, desde que di el portazo, se ha levantado una barrera entre nosotros. En fin, tenemos que obedecer.

-¿Te he contado ya que una vez me persiguió un oso?

-No, pero suena fascinante.

Intento poner cara de interés mientras recuerdo el suceso, una historia real, en la que reté como una idiota a un oso negro por el derecho a quedarme con una colmena. Natsu se ríe y me hace preguntas en el momento preciso; esto se le da mucho mejor que a mí.

El segundo día, mientras estamos intentando el tiro de lanza, me susurra:

_-_Creo que tenemos una sombra.

Lanzo y veo que no se me da demasiado mal, siempre que no esté muy lejos; entonces localizo a la niña del Distrito 11 detrás de nosotros, observándonos. Es la de doce años, la que me recordaba tanto a Michelle por su estatura. De cerca aparenta sólo diez; sus ojos son oscuros y brillantes, su piel es blanca, cabello azul y está ligeramente de puntillas, con los brazos extendidos junto a los costados, como si estuviese lista para salir volando ante cualquier sonido. Es imposible mirarla y no pensar en un pájaro.

Cojo otra lanza mientras Natsu tira.

-Creo que se llama Wendy -me dice en voz baja.

Me muerdo el labio. Wendy, la armaga, una pequeña flor amarilla que crece en la Pradera. Wendy..., Michelle... Ninguna pasa de los treinta kilos, ni empapadas de agua.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? -le pregunto, en un tono más duro de lo que pretendo.

-Nada, sólo hablar.

Ahora que sé que está aquí, me resulta difícil no hacer caso de la niña. Se acerca con sigilo y se une a nosotros en distintos puestos; como a mí, se le dan bien las plantas, trepa con habilidad y tiene buena puntería. Acierta siempre con la honda, aunque ¿de qué sirve una honda contra un chico de cien kilos con una espada?

De vuelta en la planta del Distrito 12, Macao y Juvia nos acribillan a preguntas durante el desayuno y la cena sobre todo lo ocurrido a lo largo del día: qué hemos hecho, quién nos ha observado, cómo son los demás tributos. Virgo y Leo no están por aquí, así que no hay nadie que aporte algo de cordura a las comidas; tampoco es que Macao y Juvia sigan peleándose, sino todo lo contrario: parecen haber hecho pina y estar decididos a prepararnos como sea. Están llenos de interminables instrucciones sobre qué deberíamos hacer y qué no durante los entrenamientos. Natsu tiene más paciencia; yo estoy harta y me vuelvo maleducada.

Cuando por fin escapo a la cama la segunda noche, Natsu masculla:

-Alguien debería darle una copa a Macao.

Dejo escapar un ruido que está a medio camino entre un bufido y una carcajada, pero después me contengo. Intentar saber cuándo somos supuestamente amigos y cuándo no me está volviendo loca. Al menos en el estadio estará claro lo que hay.

-No, no finjamos si no hay nadie delante.

-Vale, Lucy -responde él, con cansancio.

Después de eso sólo hablamos delante de los demás.

El tercer día de entrenamiento empiezan a llamarnos a la hora de la comida para nuestras sesiones privadas con los Vigilantes. Distrito a distrito, primero el chico y luego la chica. Como siempre, el Distrito 12 se queda para el final, así que esperamos en el comedor, sin saber bien qué hacer. Nadie regresa después de la sesión. Conforme se vacía la sala, la presión por parecer amigos se aligera y, cuando por fin llaman a Wendy, nos quedamos solos. Permanecemos sentados, en silencio, hasta que llaman a Natsu y él se levanta.

-Recuerda lo que dijo Macao sobre tirar las pesas _-_dice mi boca sin pedirme permiso.

-Gracias, lo haré. Y tú... dispara bien.

Asiento con la cabeza; no sé por qué he dicho nada, aunque, si pierdo, me gustaría que Natsu ganase. Sería mejor para nuestro distrito, mejor para Michelle y mi madre.

Después de quince minutos, me llaman. Me aliso el pelo, enderezo los hombros y entro en el gimnasio. Al instante, sé que tengo problemas, porque los Vigilantes llevan demasiado tiempo aquí dentro y ya han visto otras veintitrés demostraciones. Además, casi todos han bebido demasiado vino y quieren irse a casa de una vez.

No puedo hacer más que seguir con el plan: me dirijo al puesto de tiro con arco. ¡Ah, las armas! ¡Llevo días deseando ponerles las manos encima!

Arcos hechos de madera, plástico, metal y materiales que ni siquiera sé nombrar. Flechas con plumas cortadas en líneas perfectamente uniformes. Escojo un arco, lo tenso y me echo al hombro el carcaj de flechas a juego. Hay un campo de tiro que me parece demasiado limitado, dianas estándar y siluetas humanas. Me dirijo al centro del gimnasio y escojo el primer objetivo: el muñeco de las prácticas de cuchillo. Sin embargo, cuando empiezo a tirar de la flecha, sé que algo va mal: la cuerda está más tensa que la de los arcos de casa y la flecha es más rígida. Me quedo a cinco centímetros de darle al muñeco y pierdo la poca atención que me había ganado. Durante un instante me siento humillada, pero después vuelvo a la diana, y disparo una y otra vez hasta que me acostumbro a las armas nuevas.

De vuelta al centro del gimnasio, me pongo en la posición inicial y le doy al muñeco justo en el corazón. Después corto la cuerda que sostiene el saco de arena para boxear. Sin detenerme, ruedo por el suelo, me levanto apoyada en una rodilla y disparo una flecha a una de las luces colgantes del alto techo del gimnasio, provocando una lluvia de chispas.

Ha sido una exhibición excelente. Me vuelvo hacia los Vigilantes y veo que algunos me dan su aprobación, pero que la mayoría sigue concentrada en un cerdo asado que acaba de llegar a la mesa.

De repente, me pongo furiosa, me quema la sangre el que, con mi vida en juego, ni siquiera tengan la decencia de prestarme atención, que me eclipse un cerdo muerto. Empieza a latirme el corazón muy deprisa, me arde la cara y, sin pensar, saco una flecha del carcaj y la envió directamente a la mesa de los Vigilantes. Oigo gritos de alarma y veo que la gente retrocede, pasmada; la flecha da en la manzana que tiene el cerdo en la boca y la clava en la pared que hay detrás. Todos me miran, incrédulos.

-Gracias por su tiempo -digo; después hago una breve reverencia y me dirijo a la salida sin esperar a que me den permiso.


	8. Duda

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail y la historia de Los Juegos Del Hambre no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores: Hiro Mashima y Suzane Collins.

* * *

Capitulo 8: Duda.

De camino al ascensor, me coloco el arco en un hombro y el carcaj en el otro. Después aparto a los avox boquiabiertos que protegen los ascensores y le doy al botón número doce con el puño. Las puertas se cierran y salgo disparada hacia arriba. Consigo llegar a mi planta antes de que las lágrimas empiecen a bajarme por las mejillas. Oigo que los demás me llaman desde el salón, pero salgo corriendo por el vestíbulo hasta llegar a mi cuarto, cierro con pestillo y me tiro en la cama. Ahí es cuando empiezo a llorar de verdad.

¡Lo he hecho! ¡Lo he echado todo a perder! Cualquier rastro de oportunidad que tuviera se desvaneció al disparar esa flecha a los Vigilantes. ¿Qué me harán ahora? ¿Detenerme? ¿Ejecutarme? ¿Cortarme la lengua y convertirme en un avox para que pueda servir a los futuros tributos de Panem? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Por supuesto, no estaba pensando, disparé a la manzana por la rabia que me daba que no me hiciesen caso. No intentaba matarlos. ¡De haberlo intentado, ya estarían muertos!

Bueno, ¿qué más da? De todos modos, no iba a ganar los juegos, así que ¿qué importa lo que me hagan? Lo que de verdad me asusta es lo que puedan hacerles a mi madre y a Michelle, lo que pueda sufrir mi familia por culpa de mi imprudencia. ¿Les quitarán lo poco que tienen o enviarán a mi madre a la cárcel y a Michelle al orfanato? ¿Las matarán? No las matarán, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué más les da a ellos?

Tendría que haberme quedado para disculparme, o para reírme, como si hubiese sido una broma, quizás eso los habría vuelto más indulgentes. Sin embargo, en vez de eso, voy y salgo de allí corriendo de la forma más irrespetuosa posible.

Macao y Juvia están llamando a la puerta; les grito que se vayan y, al cabo de un rato, lo hacen. Tardo al menos una hora en llorar todo lo que puedo; después me quedo hecha un ovillo en la cama, acariciando las sábanas de seda, viendo cómo se pone el sol sobre la artificial silueta de caramelo del Capitolio.

Al principio creo que vendrán a detenerme de un momento a otro, pero, conforme pasa el tiempo y la cosa parece menos probable, me calmo. Siguen necesitando a los dos tributos del Distrito 12, ¿no? Si los Vigilantes quieren castigarme, pueden hacerlo en público, esperar a que esté en el estadio y así lanzarme animales salvajes hambrientos. Se asegurarán de que no tenga arco y flechas para defenderme.

Sin embargo, antes me darán una puntuación tan baja que nadie en su sano juicio querrá patrocinarme. Eso es lo que pasará esta noche. Como los telespectadores no pueden ver el entrenamiento, los Vigilantes anuncian la clasificación de cada jugador, lo que le da a la audiencia un punto de partida para las apuestas que continuarán durante todos los juegos. El número, una cifra entre uno y doce, donde el uno es rematadamente malo y el doce inalcanzablemente bueno, representa lo prometedor que es el tributo. La nota no garantiza quién ganará, no es más que una indicación del potencial que ha demostrado el tributo en el entrenamiento. Debido a las variables del campo de batalla real, los tributos con puntuación más alta suelen caer casi de inmediato y, hace unos años, el chico que ganó los juegos sólo recibió un tres. En cualquier caso, la clasificación puede ayudar o perjudicar a un tributo en la búsqueda de patrocinadores. Yo esperaba que mis habilidades con el arco me dieran un seis o un siete, aunque no tenga mucha fuerza física, pero ahora estoy segura de que tendré la nota más baja de los veinticuatro. Si nadie me patrocina, mis posibilidades de seguir viva se reducirán casi a cero.

Cuando Juvia llama a la puerta para la cena, decido que será mejor ir. Esta noche televisarán el resultado de las puntuaciones y no puedo esconderme para siempre. Voy al servicio y me lavo la cara, aunque sigue roja y moteada.

Todos me esperan a la mesa, incluso Loke y Portia; ojalá no hubiesen aparecido los estilistas porque, por algún motivo, no me gusta la idea de decepcionarlos. Es como si hubiese tirado a la basura sin pensarlo el gran trabajo que hicieron en la ceremonia inaugural. Evito mirar a los demás a los ojos mientras me tomo a cucharaditas la sopa de pescado; está salada, como mis lágrimas.

Los adultos empiezan a chismorrear sobre el tiempo y yo dejo que Natsu me mire a los ojos. Él arquea las cejas, como si preguntara: ¿Qué ha pasado?. Me limito a sacudir la cabeza rápidamente. Después, cuando llega el segundo plato, oigo decir a Macao:

-Vale, basta de cháchara. ¿Lo habéis hecho muy mal hoy?

-Creo que da igual -responde Natsu. Cuando aparecí, nadie se molestó en mirarme; estaban cantando una canción de borrachos, creo. Así que me dediqué a lanzar algunos objetos pesados hasta que me dijeron que podía irme.

Eso me hace sentir mejor; Natsu no los ha atacado, pero al menos a él también lo ignoraron.

_-_¿Y tú, preciosa? _- _pregunta Macao.

Por algún motivo, escuchar que me digan preciosa, me dio algo de molestia e impulso para hablar.

-Les lancé una flecha-digo.

-¿Que qué? -exclama Juvia con horror, que se refleja en su voz 7 confirma mis peores temores. Todos dejan de comer-.

-Les lancé una flecha. Bueno, no exactamente a ellos, si no hacia ellos. Fue como dice Nasu: no me hacían caso mientras disparaba y... perdí la cabeza, ¡así que apunté a la manzana que tenía en la boca su estúpido cerdo asado! -exclamo, desafiante.

-¿Y respondieron algo? -pregunta Loke, con cautela.

-Nada. Bueno, no lo sé, me fui después de eso.

_-_¿Sin que te diesen permiso? -pregunta Juvia, pasmada.

-Me lo di yo misma -respondo.

Recuerdo que le prometí a Michelle hacer todo lo posible por ganar, y me siento como si me hubiesen tirado encima una tonelada de carbón.

-En fin, ya está hecho -concluye Macao, untándose con mantequilla un panecillo.

-¿Crees que me detendrán? -pregunto.

-Lo dudo. A estas alturas sería un problema sustituirte.

-¿Y mi familia? ¿Los castigarán?

_-_No creo. No tendría mucho sentido. Tendrían que desvelar lo sucedido en el Centro de Entrenamiento para que tuviese algún efecto en la población, la gente tendría que saber lo que hiciste; pero no pueden, porque es secreto, así que sería un esfuerzo inútil. Lo más probable es que te hagan la vida imposible en el estadio.

-Bueno, eso ya nos lo han prometido de todos modos _-_dice Natsu.

-Cierto -corrobora Natsu,, y me doy cuenta de que ha pasado lo imposible: están intentando animarme. Macao coge una chuleta de cerdo con los dedos, lo que hace que Juvia frunza el ceño, y la moja en el vino. Después arranca un trozo de carne y empieza a reírse-. ¿Qué cara pusieron?

-De pasmados -respondo, empezando a sonreí_-_-. Aterrados. Eeeh..., ridículos, al menos algunos. -Una imagen me viene a la cabeza-. Un hombre tropezó al retroceder de espaldas y se cayó en una ponchera.

Macao se ríe a carcajadas y todos lo imitamos, excepto Juvia, aunque está reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Bueno, les está bien empleado. Su trabajo es prestaros atención, y que seas del Distrito 12 no es excusa para no hacerte caso _-_afirma. Después mira a su alrededor, como si hubiese dicho algo escandaloso-. Lo siento, pero es lo que pienso -repite, sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto.

-Me darán una mala puntuación _-_comento.

-La puntuación sólo importa si es muy buena. Nadie presta mucha atención a las malas o mediocres. Por lo que ellos saben, podrías estar escondiendo tus habilidades para tener mala nota adrede. Hay quien usa esa estrategia -explica Virgo.

-Espero que interpreten así el cuatro que me van a dar _-_dice Natsu-. Como mucho. De verdad, ¿hay algo menos impresionante que ver cómo alguien levanta una bola pesada y la lanza a doscientos metros? Estuve a punto de dejarme caer una en el pie.

Sonrío y me doy cuenta del hambre que tengo. Corto un trozo de cerdo, lo mojo en el puré de patatas y empiezo a comer. No pasa nada, mi familia está a salvo y, si están a salvo, no hay ningún problema.

Después de cenar nos sentamos en el salón para ver cómo anuncian las puntuaciones en televisión. Primero enseñan una foto del tributo, y a continuación ponen su nota debajo. Los tributos profesionales, como es natural, entran en el rango de ocho a diez. La mayor parte de los demás jugadores se gana un cinco. Me sorprende ver que Wendy consigue un siete; no sé qué les enseñaría a los jueces, pero es tan diminuta que ha tenido que ser algo impresionante.

El Distrito 12 sale el último, como siempre. Peeta saca un ocho, así que, al menos, un par de Vigilantes lo estaban mirando. Me clavo las uñas en las palmas de las manos cuando aparece mi cara, esperando lo peor. Entonces sale el número once en la pantalla.

¡Once!

Juvia Loxar deja escapar un chillido, y todos me dan palmadas en la espalda, gritan y me felicitan, aunque a mí no me parece real.

-Tiene que haber un error. ¿Cómo..., cómo ha podido pasar? _-_le pregunto a Macao.

-Supongo que les gustó tu genio. Tienen que montar un espectáculo, y necesitan algunos jugadores con carácter.

-Lucy, la chica en llamas -dice Loke, y me abraza_-_. Oh, ya verás el vestido para tu entrevista.

-¿Más llamas?

-Más o menos -responde, travieso.

Natsu y yo nos felicitamos. Otro momento incómodo. Los dos lo hemos hecho bien, pero ¿qué significa eso para el otro? Escapo a mi cuarto lo antes posible y me entierro debajo de las mantas. La tensión del día, sobre todo el llanto, me ha hecho polvo. Me quedo dormida, como si me hubiesen indultado, aliviada y con el número once todavía grabado en la cabeza.

·

Al amanecer me quedo un rato tumbada en la cama observando cómo sale el sol; hace un día precioso. Es domingo, día de descanso en casa. Me pregunto si Gray estará ya en el bosque. Normalmente dedicamos todo el domingo a proveernos de existencias para la semana: nos levantamos temprano, cazamos y recolectamos, y después hacemos trueques en el Quemador. Pienso en Gray sin mí. Los dos cazamos bien, pero somos mejores en pareja, sobre todo si intentamos cazar presas grandes. Sin embargo, también nos da una ventaja con las cosas más pequeñas, porque está bien tener un compañero para compartir la carga, para hacer que incluso la ardua tarea de llenar la despensa de mi familia resultase divertido.

Llevaba seis meses peleando sola cuando me encontré por primera vez con Gray en el bosque. Fue un domingo de octubre, y el aire frío olía a cosas moribundas. Me había pasado la mañana compitiendo con las ardillas por las nueces, y la tarde, un poco más cálida, chapoteando por los estanques poco profundos para recoger saetas. La única carne que había cazado era una ardilla que prácticamente se había tropezado conmigo en su búsqueda de bellotas, pero los animales seguirían por allí cuando la nieve enterrase mis otras fuentes de alimentación. Como me había adentrado en el bosque más de lo normal, corría de vuelta a casa arrastrando mis sacos de arpillera cuando me encontré con un conejo muerto; estaba colgado por el cuello de un cable fino, treinta centímetros por encima de mi cabeza. Había otro unos trece metros más allá. Reconocí las trampas de lazo, porque mi padre las usaba: la presa cae en ellas y sale disparada por el aire, lo que la pone fuera del alcance de otros animales hambrientos. Yo llevaba todo el verano intentando usar trampas, aunque sin éxito, así que no pude evitar soltar mis sacos para examinarla. Acababa de tocar el cable del que colgaba uno de los conejos cuando oí una voz.

-Eso es peligroso.

Retrocedí de un salto y apareció Gray; había estado escondido detrás de un árbol, y seguramente me llevaba observando desde el principio. Sólo tenía catorce años, pero ya rozaba el metro ochenta y para mí era todo un adulto. Lo había visto por la Veta y en el colegio, y en otra ocasión más, ya que él había perdido a su padre en la misma explosión que había matado al mío. En enero, yo estaba junto a él cuando le dieron la medalla al valor en el Edificio de Justicia, otro hermano mayor sin padre. Recordaba a sus dos hermanos pequeños, agarrados a su madre, una mujer cuya barriga hinchada dejaba claro que le faltaban pocos días para dar a luz.

-¿Cómo te llamas? _-_-me preguntó, acercándose para sacar el conejo de la trampa. Tenía otros tres colgados del cinturón.

_-Lucy_ -respondí, con una voz apenas audible.

-Bueno, Lucip, robar está castigado con la muerte, ¿no lo habías oído?

_-Lucy_ -repetí, en voz más alta-. Y no estaba robando, sólo quería echarle un vistazo a tu trampa. Las mías nunca cogen nada-Entonces, ¿de dónde has sacado la ardilla? _-_-me preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, poco convencido.

-La maté con el arco -respondí, descolgándomelo del hombro.

Seguía usando la versión pequeña que me había hecho mi padre, aunque practicaba con el grande siempre que podía. Esperaba poder abatir presas más grandes cuando llegara la primavera.

-¿Puedo verlo? -preguntó Gray, con la mirada fija en el arco.

-Sí, pero recuerda que robar está castigado con la muerte -le dije, pasándoselo.

Fue la primera vez que lo vi sonreír; la sonrisa convertía al chico amenazador en alguien a quien te gustaría conocer, aunque tuvieron que pasar varios meses para que volviese a sonreír de nuevo.

Entonces hablamos sobre la caza, le dije que podía conseguirle un arco si me daba algo a cambio; no comida, sino conocimientos. Quería poner mis propias trampas y atrapar a varios conejos gordos en un solo día, y él contestó que podíamos arreglarlo. Con el paso de las estaciones empezamos a compartir a regañadientes lo que sabíamos: nuestras armas, los lugares secretos que estaban llenos de ciruelas o pavos silvestres. Él me enseñó a poner trampas y a pescar; yo le enseñé qué plantas se podían comer y, al final, le di uno de mis preciados arcos. Hasta que un día, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, nos convertimos en un equipo: nos repartíamos el trabajo y el botín, y nos asegurábamos de que ambas familias tuviesen comida.

Gray me dio la seguridad que me faltaba desde la muerte de mi padre. Su compañía sustituyó a las largas horas solitarias en el bosque. Mejoré mucho como cazadora, porque ya no tenía que estar siempre mirando atrás; él me guardaba las espaldas. Sin embargo, se convirtió en mucho más que un compañero de caza, se convirtió en mi confidente, en alguien con quien compartir pensamientos que nunca podría expresar dentro de los confines de la alambrada. A cambio, él me confió los suyos. Había momentos en el bosque, con Gray, en los que era realmente... feliz.

Digo que es mi amigo, aunque, en el último año, parece una palabra demasiado suave para explicar lo que Gray significa para mí. Noto una punzada en el pecho; ojalá estuviera conmigo... Aunque, claro, no me gustaría, no quiero que esté en el estadio, donde acabaría muerto en unos días. Pero..., pero lo echo de menos, y odio estar tan sola. ¿Me echará de menos? Seguro que sí.

Pienso en el once que apareció anoche debajo de mi nombre. Sé lo que me habría dicho él: Bueno, todavía se puede mejorar. Después sonreiría y yo le devolvería la sonrisa sin dudarlo.

No puedo evitar comparar lo que tengo con Gray con lo que finjo tener con Natsu. Nunca cuestiono los motivos de Gray, mientras que con Natsu es todo lo contrario. En realidad, no es justo compararlos, porque Gray y yo nos unimos para sobrevivir, mientras que Natsu y yo sabemos que la supervivencia del otro significaría la muerte. ¿Cómo se puede pasar eso por alto?

Juvia llama a la puerta para recordarme que me espera otro ¡día muy, muy, muy importante!. Mañana por la noche nos entrevistará la televisión, así que supongo que todo el equipo estará liado preparándonos para el acontecimiento.

Me levanto, me doy una ducha rápida prestando más atención a los botones que toco y bajo al comedor. Natsu, Juvia y Macao están inclinados sobre la mesa, hablando en voz baja, lo que me parece extraño, pero el hambre vence a la curiosidad y me lleno el plato antes de unirme a ellos.

Hoy el estofado está hecho con tiernos trozos de cordero y ciruelas pasas, perfecto sobre un lecho de arroz salvaje. Llevo ya horadada media montaña de comida cuando me doy cuenta de que no habla nadie. Le doy un buen trago al zumo de naranja y me limpio la boca.

-Bueno, ¿qué está pasando? Hoy nos prepararéis para las entrevistas, ¿no?

-Sí -respondió Macao.

-No tenéis que esperar a que acabe. Puedo escuchar y comer a la vez.

-Bueno, ha habido un cambio de planes con respecto al enfoque.

-¿Cuál?

No estoy segura de cuál es nuestro enfoque; la última estrategia que recuerdo es intentar parecer mediocres delante de los demás tributos.

-Natsu nos ha pedido que lo entrenemos por separado -responde Macao, encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

Un capitulo mas xD que emoción gracias a todos lo que han seguido la historia, estoy publicando mas seguido ya que pronto para la escuela y me tardare mas, subiré hasta el 15 o algo así, cuídense hermosas criaturas.


End file.
